It was Meant to Be
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Max thought she went into heat...and Alec couldn't beat the hormones...how is he going to convince her that they were meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

_Title: It Was Meant To Be_

_Synopsis: Max goes into Heat, and Alec is there. Not being able to resist the hormones or his feelings, Alec finally gives in to his desires. Will Max Guevara be able to return his love with her own, or is something drastic going to happen to make her realize that she loves and needs Alec McDowell in her life? It takes place before there was a Transgenic City, and Transgenics weren't hunted. _

_Rating: M (For sexual themes, and other adult themes) _

_I don't own any rights to Dark Angel, or have any affiliations with any of the actors._

As Max transversed through Seattle she repressed a sigh; Normal just had to place her with his Golden Boy, Alec. She supposed that she should cut him some slack, he had been a lot nicer to her since she had broken down about Ben, and killing him. Alec had been kind enough to try to get Logan away from her, for pretending that they were dating.

Alec looked at Max and wondered what was bothering her. As she continued to cycle ahead of him, he noticed that she passed where they were supposed to turn. "Max!" Alec called out. Alec sighed, seeing that she didn't hear him. "Max!" he yelled a little louder. Shaking his head, he blurred over in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Alec what the hell are you doing?" she yelled, coming to a screeching stop. She reached over to smack him when Alec stopped grabbing her wrist. He for one was getting tired of Max reacting angrily and attacking him.

"Max...you missed where we were supposed to turn, but when I yelled your name you didn't listen to me," Alec growled. She relaxed her fist, and sighed. She saw the hurt look in his eyes, and decided she did owe him an apology.

"Sorry," Max said, giving him an apologetic smile. Normally that would do it for Alec, but today, it just annoyed him. He did everything he could to help Max, and yet here she is going to hurt him again.

"You know Max..." Alec sighed turning around on his bike, "I have done nothing but tried to help you, and even though I didn't want to, here I am pretending to be your boyfriend. Then here you are, using me as your punching bag," Alec started to cycle off, expecting Max to yell back at him, but she didn't. Max let out sigh realizing that Alec was right.

"You're right..." Max said, catching up with him. "I'll stop ok?" Max murmured.

"Thanks Maxie..." Alec said to her, trying to lighten up the mood once again. Instead of aggravating her like it normally did, she felt a smile coming onto her face.

"Don't call me that," she said out of habit. Alec grinned glad that Max was starting to grow to like his nickname for her. "How about after work, I'll buy you a drink?" Max offered, trying to make it up to Alec. Alec sighed, and he shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because that is something that a guy does for a girl," Alec said with a smirk. Before Max could make a retort, he took a dare. He wasn't thinking about what if she said no, he decided to go with it like he normally did. "You can make it up to me by letting me take you out to dinner," Alec said, not looking at Max. Besides Rachel...he never had any will to commit to a longterm relationship...until now.

"Wh...what?" Max asked, clearly not expecting this answer. He stayed silent, and felt slightly worried that maybe Max was freaking out. "What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Never mind," Alec muttered clearly seeing that Max didn't want to see his true feelings for her.

"No...I'm serious Alec," Max said as they had to stop to let some kids pass by on their own little trikes. "I'm not going to judge you," Max assured him.

"You know, I agreed to be your pretend boyfriend..." Alec started nervously, "but I really want to...you know...actually try this out..."he murmured, still not looking at her.

"Alec..." Max murmured, gently putting her hand over his. He seemed surprised at that gesture, but nonetheless was happy about it. She wasn't sure how she felt about everything still; she had developing feelings for Alec, but still had feelings for Logan...didn't she? Maybe she should give it a shot. "You really want to try this?" Max questioned. Alec nodded his head, "Me too," she admitted. Alec smiled softly, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you Max," Alec murmured, looking at her a smile in his eyes.

"We'd better hurry up and get that packaged delivered...you know how short Normal can be with me," Max reminded him.

"Not for long," Alec said with his trademark smirk. Feeling a smile come onto her face, she finally let go of Alec's hand. They headed towards the apartment building that the packaged was addressed to. Finally arriving at the place, there was no one there. The manager signed for the tenant and let Max and Alec go. "Max...you didn't agree to go out to dinner because I guiled you into it?"

"No Alec...I do want to," Max said, wondering what happened to the not afraid of anything Alec. Maybe he had been hiding his feelings to keep her happy?

"Good," Alec said, apparently over his fear. "I'll take you out after work..." he said, brushing his hand against hers.

"Ok," Max said, feeling butterflies in her stomach. What was wrong with her? She and Alec had touched each other's skin before, but never elicited that kind of feeling before.

"I'll pick you up at seven..." Alec murmured, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. They headed back towards Jam Pony, and when Max walked in, Original Cindy pulled Max aside.

"Girl," OC murmured, "what happened with you and hot boy while you were out?"

"Nothing," Max said to her best friend.

"Boo...Original Cindy doesn't believe that," OC said to her. "I haven't seen you like this for a long while,"

"What do you mean?" Max questioned in a curious voice.

"Max Guevara, you have not seemed this happy for the past couple years...ever since Logan started putting you on those Eyes Only Missions...you just seemed different,"

"I did?" Max questioned in a soft voice.

"Boo...whatever Alec said or did, I'm glad he did it...you are looking like yourself again," Max smiled at her friend.

"Fine...Alec is taking me out for dinner," Max murmured.

"You mean as an actual date date?" she inquired. "I knew you two would end up together,"

"Yeah?" Max questioned as Alec got closer. He had a knowing smile on his face, but she chose to ignore it.

"Well...I got us outta work," Alec said with a soft smile.

"Really?" Max questioned in a surprised voice. "What did you do to get Normal to do that?" she questioned in a curious voice.

"Never mind about that..." Alec grinned, "just go home and relax for a bit...then I'll come take you to dinner," OC looked in wonder as Alec walked away, and gave Max a smirk. "I never really noticed how much Alec likes you,"

"I don't know," Max murmured, looking at herself. "I mean...Alec usually goes after taller...blonder...model like girls,"

"You need a pick-me-up," OC said. "Come on...we are going to go get you prettied up," Max smiled, and let OC lead her out from Jam Pony.

A few hours later OC had gotten Max's nails done, and was fixing her hair when there was a knock on the door. "OC...I don't know if I am all that comfortable in this," Max mumbled, pulling at her dress.

"Well if you want to wow hot boy, then keep it on," OC said. "Your choice, I am going to go answer the door," Original Cindy went to the door, and opened. "Hey," she said, "come on in. Max is still getting ready,"

"Alright," Alec said. He was dressed casually, but still looked fancy enough if he was going to take Max somewhere expensive. Max sighed, and came out of her room. Feeling Alec's eyes roam her body, she knew that OC was right in choosing that dress. "Max...you look good," Alec complimented. Max actually blushed when he complimented her. "You ready to go?" Max nodded her head, and Alec offered his arm. Max looped her arm through his and let him lead her outside. "We aren't going too far," Alec said as they passed his motorcycle. "Maxie...what have I said about forgetting your jacket?" he questioned. It was starting to get colder, and all Max had was a sweater.

"I'm fine Alec," she sighed, shaking her head. Alec felt Max lean in closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her. "So where are we going?" she asked. Alec didn't answer her, but Max suddenly knew where they were very near. She started to feel her palms sweat; and she was starting to notice how close she and Alec were. No...Max thought rationally.

"Max..." he murmured, "are you ok?"

Max looked at his concerned face, and looked how beautiful his eyes were. She then moved her eyes to his lips. Alec licked them nervously, and then sniffed. Max...she was going into heat. Max wrapped her arms around Alec's neck, and placed her lips firmly on top of his. Alec wrapped his arms around her, but forced her away. "I gotta get you away..." Alec wouldn't forgive himself if Max just got stuck in a room with some random guy.

"Alec..." she breathed, "I want you..." she said pressing her body against his. Alec frowned; they were closer to his place than to Max's. She started to move her hand lower, and he stopped it.

"Max..." he murmured, but she stopped him by placing her lips firmly on his once again. "Max," as much as he and his body wanted this, he wanted to be sure that Max was ready for this. At this time, Max was totally ready for this, but she was in heat. Though if Max was in heat, why wasn't she paying any attention to the other guys? Maybe because he was an X-5 just like herself? Finally they reached his apartment, and Max started to kiss his neck. Feeling her lips against his skin, and her body close to his, he could barely control himself. "Max...stop," he said, firmly putting his hands on her shoulders, pulling her away.

"Alec...you don't want me?" she questioned, hurt entering her whole being.

"Maxie..." Alec murmured, his own feelings coming into play. "I do want to do this Max...but I can't help but when you wake up in the morning you will push me away," he said, removing one of his hands from her shoulders to lay tenderly on her face. She reached her free hand up and put it gently on his neck. He wanted this so bad, to be with her, make love to her all night, to be able to hold her in his arms as she slept...

Noticing his distraction, Max broke his gentle hold on her, and pressed her body against his. Closing his eyes, he felt Max wants and needs making them match his own. He knew he was going to regret this when Max got full control of her hormones. Alec finally brought his arms around her, and pressed his lips softly against hers. Max wound her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. His tongue started to lightly trace over lips sensually as he kissed her. Max let out a moan, and Alec matched it with a groan. She opened up her mouth and granted his tongue entrance. "God Max..." he murmured against her lips. He turned around, and placed her firmly against the wall. He let his hand brush off her strap of her dress, and started to trail open mouth kisses from her mouth to the hollow of her neck. Moans of pleasure were coming from Max's throat. He was glad that he was pleasing her, and let his hand brush against her breast. She let out a gasp, and she started to move her hips against his own. Pressing his body firmly against hers, he started to grind his hips against her own. If he was going to do this, he was at least going to give her a proper orgasm. She leaned her head back in ecstasy, and wrapped her legs around his strong waist.

His hand trailed to her back, and started to unzip her dress slowly. His lips left her neck, and started to tease her nipples through her dress. "Alec..." she moaned. As his other hand unzipped her dress, his other hand continued his sweet torture on her chest. She could barely see straight anymore and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. She let out a scream when she finally climaxed. She looked at Alec through hazy eyes.

"Max..." Alec started. Max's hand started to go into his dress shirt. He shrugged it off, and did the same for Max's. Her legs stayed firmly around his waist, and he started to walk them to his room. This was the only girl he had ever brought to his room. He had promised himself he would save it for the girl he would want to be with for the rest of his life, his mate. Was Max his mate? His body was screaming yes, and at this time so was Max's.

Alec kissed her again as he settled himself on top of her, and felt Max running her hand over his back and chest. He grunted in appreciation, and felt Max smile. "Maxie..." Alec murmured, stopping his kissing.

"Alec..." she whined. "Don't stop..." she begged, placing her hands onto his face and kissing him on the lips. Alec finally gave in, and he moved his lips down to her stomach. His tongue went into her belly button, and she groaned in pleasure.

"Maxie...you are so beautiful..." Alec breathed, as she continued to squirm under him. "I want you...so badly..." he admitted, brushing his teeth against her still covered chest.

"Then go ahead and take me..." Max panted. There wasn't going to be enough time for foreplay...both of them now knew that. Alec impatiently took off her top, and started to struggle out of his jeans. Just as eager Alec was, she wiggled out of her dress. Alec started to kiss her firmly by her pulse point. He gently bit, and nipped by her pulse point. Max pulled off her panties, and ripped off his underwear.

Alec got Max into a comfortable position, and started to rub himself against her opening. "Alec..." she panted, "Stop teasing," she murmured. Alec looked at her, and he could see that actual love in her eyes. As his hand started to lower, Alec continued to tease her chest with his lips, tongue and teeth.

His hand finally lined her opening, and she whimpered. "Maxie..." Alec breathed. He wasn't going to be able to hold himself, all the hormones going in the room...

He positioned himself above Max, and entered her slowly. "Alec..." she cried out.

"Mine.." Alec couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted to make Max his and only his for life. He bit hard on her neck, and it drew blood.

"Yours," Max breathed, as his tongue soothed the wound. They continued to move as one, and they both climaxed. Max felt herself dosing off, but she felt safe and loved in Alec's arms.

"Max...I love you," Alec murmured, feeling her snuggle closer into him. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He knew that there was no going back, now...he felt a little worried that Max was going to freak out when she woke up. His fingers went up and down her bar code, and he felt her squeeze against him. He smiled, and looked at Max while she slept. It was good to see her relaxed without having to worry about White, or any Manticore problems.

He closed his eyes and felt sleep claim him.

Hours later Max woke up. The last thing she remembered she was in heat, and felt a warm naked body against her own. She looked up and saw that the man holding her in his arms was...Alec? Max didn't feel any convulsions like she did when she was in heat. She didn't understand...why all the sudden did it just go away? Max tried to get up from his embrace, but unconsciously Alec brought Max closer.

She was scared...what the hell possessed her to jump Alec like that? A huge part of her wanted this, just to stay with Alec holding her. She was so confused. Feeling Max trying to leave his embrace, he finally woke up. "Max..."

"What...what.." Max seemed horrified, and Alec couldn't help all the hurt flooding into his whole being.

"Sorry I disgust you so much," Alec muttered, unwrapping his arms from her. Max looked at how hurt Alec was, and wanted to reach out and comfort him. He was still looking at her, not sure what to expect.

"Alec...you don't disgust me," Max murmured.

"Max...what we did last night...it wasn't just some fucked up Manticore thing..." Alec murmured. Max wanted to believe that, she desperately did.

"Alec..." Max mumbled.

"Max...don't," Alec pleaded, taking his hands in her own. "What we did last night was real..." he murmured.

"I...I can't deal with this right now..." she murmured, pushing Alec away. She scrambled to get her clothes. Not ready to let Max go yet, he slipped on his boxers. Max dressed quickly attempting to leave.

"Max..." Alec whispered, restraining her.

"Alec..." Max murmured, but he interrupted her, by placing his lips lovingly on hers. There was more than one way to show his feelings. Max slowly melted into the kiss, but pulled away, practically sprinting out the door. Alec sighed, and rubbed a hand on his face. He sighed again and pulled on some clothes to follow after his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

_PyroDeScorpio2: Thank you so much for the review! It makes me smile knowing that the first chapter made you so happy! Anyways, here is the next one!_

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Review is very much appreciated! I'm glad I got you hooked, and hopefully this chapter will just make you want more!_

_Darkaznangel452: Aw...your review made me blush. Thank you so much for the compliments, and I hope you as well enjoy this new chapter!_

_JoJo2753: I am glad you like it so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter_ _  
_

_Dark Roswellian Angel: Wow...that is all I can say! And to what you suggested...you were pretty much right on the money. You will see in the next chapter...anyways, I really hope you enjoys this update :D_

Max had no idea where she was going as she continued to blur away from Alec's apartment. She needed to think; she needed to be alone. She sighed, knowing exactly where she could go just to get away from it all. She blurred herself over towards the Space Needle, and hurriedly climbed up the rungs. Soon she was there, and she sat on the edge. Though, something was different. She looked around and saw a picnic basket. She crawled over to it, and his scent hit her nose. This is where Alec was going to take her? Alec knew that she came up here to think...and she couldn't believe that Alec had thought about that. Grabbing the blanket from the basket, she wrapped it around her shoulders. She oddly felt safe, and was in the illusion that he was there holding her. Her hand went up to where Alec had bit her. She was curious to why she hadn't felt horrified that this happened. When she was captured by Renfro...she had done some reading. Max and Alec...they had mated. It was a deep deep relationship. It was forever, and Max was scared. Meanwhile Alec was searching everywhere for her. He sighed, maybe she was back with Original Cindy. He got onto his motorcycle and drove over towards the apartments. He knew that Max would eventually come back to him; but it was scaring him not to have her near. Arriving there, Alec smoothed out his hair, and tried to appear normal. He knocked on the door, and OC opened it up. Her face registered in surprise, "Alec...what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Is...Max here?" he questioned. OC looked at her friend, and ushered him inside.

"No...why?" Original Cindy asked, noticing the hurt look in his features. "What happened?"

"Well..." he murmured, not too sure that he should tell Max's best friend what was going on.

"Something wrong with Max?" she questioned now. "Alec...what's going on?"

"Well...I thought Max had gone into heat...while we were out," he started to explain slowly, as he sat down at the table. "And I knew that if I just left her there...she would hate me for just letting her go with some random guy...I tried to get her just by herself so she could combat the heat...but the hormones..." Alec shook his head. "Anyways," he continued on, "as we had sex...I...accidentally mated with her,"

"Mated?" she questioned, not liking the sound of this.

"Yeah...it is kind of like marriage, except...it is a lifetime long commitment..." Alec murmured. "There is no turning back...and Max ran off as soon as she woke up...needing to sort out through her feelings," He suddenly felt tears in his eyes, and was surprised to see Cindy wrap him up in a hug.

"This is who you and Max are...and it is ok...Max always runs away when she feels something good has came her way...what Renfro said to her before she left kind of stuck in her mind," she explained. "Boo thinks that she is a poison to everyone she loves..."

"But she isn't..." he whispered, his head resting comfortably against OC's shoulder. She pulled away.

"Chin up now," she told him, "Max is going to need you...now think...where does she go when she wants to be alone?" she asked. He closed his eyes, and thought of where his mate could be. His eyes snapped open and he knew where she was...it was the Space Needle...where he was going to take Max out for their date.

"I think I know where she is," Alec mumbled softly. "Thanks Original Cindy,"

"Anytime Boo," she said with a smile, "now go after her...but before you go..." OC grabbed a bag with some of Max's things in it, "good luck," Alec returned her smile with his cocky grin and headed for his bike once again. Driving as fast as he could, Alec reached the Space Needle. Climbing softly up the rungs, he felt that Max was at the top. Reaching the top, he saw Max curled up in the picnic blanket he had packed with the basket. Looking at her, he saw that she was sleeping. His scent had comforted her, and that brought a sad smile onto Alec's face. He shrugged his jacket off as he approached her. It was starting to get windy, and a thin picnic blanket would not provide much warmth. He bent down and unwrapped her from the blanket. He laid it down, and he enfolded Max into his arms. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, and he smiled. He laid down and gingerly laid his jacket over them.

She buried herself into his warm body, and he had to admit it felt good to have her against his body once again. Max inhaled deeply, and then her eyes opened up. She immediately stiffened in his embrace, and Alec felt hurt. "Max..." Alec murmured. "Don't," he whispered, as he felt her trying to break out of his embrace. He tightened his hold on her, so she wouldn't be able to leave. Slowly Max's body relaxed against his. "If I loosen my hold on you, you aren't going to try to run are you? I just want to talk..." she nodded her head, and Alec lightly loosened his hold on her.

She looked up at him, and saw how hurt he actually was. She moved her hand up, and placed her hand on his face. He closed his eyes, and nuzzled his face into her hand. "Maxie...we...we really need to talk about this..." she reluctantly nodded her head. "Good," Alec breathed. His fingers traced lightly where he had marked her. It made her calm down slightly. She was still freaking out about what happened between them, and it was making more fear flowing through her veins on how comfortable she was about it. "I understand why you are so scared..." he murmured, giving her a slight squeeze. "Because you aren't the only one who is scared. Max I'm afraid that I am not going to be a good enough mate for you, scared that I am just going to..." Max couldn't believe that she wasn't the only one that was scared.

Alec's hand went into her hair, and his fingers massaged where her bar code was. Oddly enough, it comforted her. "Max.." he said looking down at her. "Max...honey..." she broke his embrace and stood up. Tears entered his eyes; his mate rejected him again. She had his jacket on, and was slinging her shoes back on. There was no way that she was just going to walk away; he was bearing his soul out to her. He blurred over in front of her, and got her in a fireman's carry.

"Alec!" she cried out in protest, but felt guilt squirming inside of her. She didn't meant to hurt him, but she had no idea what feelings were flying in and out of her.

"Max...what am I doing that is so horrible that you have to push me away like that?" he questioned in a hurt voice. "Now I am not going to let go of you until you hear me out..."

"Alec...I'm sorry," Max murmured, and she stopped struggling. Knowing that she was going to stop trying to run, he set her back down on his feet. He looked at her, and softened his gaze. He was going through the exact same thing that she was; he was just handling it slightly better. "I don't know...whats...how..." she sobbed. Alec brought her into his arms, and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Maxie...I am going to be honest with you," he murmured into her hair. "I did want this...ever since Manticore...there was just something about you Max. Though I never thought I would be able to ever to tell you this, since you were involved with Logan. But still...you are the main reason I stayed...and why I couldn't kill you when White wanted me to kill any other transgenics..." he said, his voice heavy with emotion. "Max...what we did...it wasn't wrong..."Max just buried her head into his muscular chest. "Please...believe me Max...your body wanted mine, just as much as mine wanted yours," he wished that she would stop running away from her emotions, it would only hurt both of them in the long run.

"I...I..." Max mumbled.

"Lets get outta here..." Alec said before she could try to pull away. She just nodded her head, and they climbed down from the roof. They headed down to Alec's motorcycle, and he kept his arm loosely around her shoulders. "You aren't going to run again are you?" he questioned, looking at her.

"No..." Max murmured, giving him a small smile. He swung his leg over and awaited for Max to do the same. She hopped on the bike, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her head into his back, and inhaled his scent.

"You going to be able to stay awake?" he asked, feeling her drowsiness. She nodded her head, and Alec kickstarted his bike back up. They headed back towards his apartment, and before they knew it they were there. "Max...maybe we should get some sleep...but I want to talk more about what happened..ok?" Max nodded her head as he opened up his door. Sleep sounded good to her right now...maybe it would help sort through her conflicting feelings. Both Alec and Max laid down on his bed. "I love you Max," he whispered.

"Love you..." Max mumbled, closing her eyes. That much she could admit to him, and was glad to see a real smile on his face. He looked down at her face, and waited for her to go to sleep. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his chest. With Alec holding her in his loving embrace, Max was able to easily go to sleep.

"I really do love you Max," he murmured, stroking her arm. "We will be able to do this...don't worry Maxie," he murmured to her sleeping form. He closed his eyes, and brought her closer before falling asleep himself.

_Not sure if I like how this chapter turned out...but I hope y'all enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone!  I would post responses on here right now...but I am tired..up all night writing this chapter for y'all.  hope you enjoy it!

Alec woke up, and couldn't help but grin, seeing his beautiful Max in his arms still. She was sound asleep, and looked like she felt safe. He continued to just stare at her, stroking her hair lightly with his hand. He wondered what was going on in her head right now...he knew how scared she still was. He knew that this was no matter to take lightly, so he wasn't going to do anything to push Max away. As he continued to stare at her face, she started to stir. Still not fully awake, she snuggled closer into Alec. "Hi," she murmured shyly.

Resisting the urge to kiss her, he smiled, "Morning..." he didn't know what he could do that would scare her. She slowly pulled herself up a little bit, and brushed her lips whisper soft against his. He smiled against her lips, and gently kissed back. Max pulled away after a moment, and looked at his face. "Something wrong?" he questioned, running a hand softly through her long hair. She shook her head, not sure what to say. "Maxie...you can tell me anything," he murmured, gazing lovingly in her eyes. He pulled her against him, and rested his chin on her head, trying to comfort her.

"I...I know..." she murmured hesitantly.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me what's going on in your head, but Maxie...when you are ready to open up, I will be here for you...ok?" he murmured into her hair.

"Thank you..." Max murmured, tears suddenly brimming in her eyes. His fingers lightly brushed away her tears, and she leaned fully into him.

"Max..." he whispered, "It'll be ok," he assured her, as she calmed down. "There we go..." he pressed his lips against her forehead. Her body relaxed again, and she looked up at him.

"Thanks Alec..." Max breathed. She looked at the alarm clock and sighed, she was late for work again.

"Max...if you aren't up to going...I'll call us in..." he started, but Max stopped him.

"Alec...you don't have to..." she whispered.

"I know you are still scared about what happened..." Alec breathed, a flash of hurt appearing in his eyes for a moment, before he was able to cover it. "Normal will understand if I call us in..." he started to reach for his phone, but Max reached out and grabbed his hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"We can't push the work on OC, Sketchy, and the others..." Max murmured.

"Max...you need to stop thinking about others...you are going to run yourself down," he whispered, once again reaching his phone. Max reluctantly let Alec call Normal.

"Hey Normal...its Alec," He rolled his eyes, "yeah...Max...she isn't feeling very well...yeah, I am just going to to stay with her today if that is ok...alright thanks Normal," he hung up the phone and turned back to Max. "Now..." he murmured, kissing her on the lips, "I am going to make sure that you relax today..." She smiled weakly, and felt his fingertips brush against her bar code. She sighed, and leaned into him again. He couldn't help but grin, seeing that his touch calmed her and made her relax.

"So...what are we going to do?" she questioned.

"Whatever you want to do..." Alec murmured with a smile.

"I don't know Alec..." she murmured, shifting uncomfortably. His smile faltered, and he brushed his hand over hers. Her hand automatically wrapped around his, and he helped her out of bed.

"Lets see..." he mumbled as he led her around the house. Max stopped when they passed the bathroom. A smirk came onto his face. "Wanna take a bath?" he questioned. Max nodded her head reluctantly. "Go ahead..." Alec gently prodded.

"Alec..." she murmured as he started to walk away. He stopped walking and turned back to her.

"Yeah?" he questioned. She was about to ask if he wanted to join her, but then shyness overpowered it.

"Thanks..." she murmured. Alec walked over to her, and brushed his lips against hers. Feeling the tension go away, Max smiled.

"I'll go whip us up some breakfast..." he murmured softly. Max smiled and nodded her head, "Come out when you are ready,"

"Ok..." Max mumbled. She started up the bathwater, and looked to see that Alec had let her have some privacy. She sighed, as she stripped down out of her dress, and dipped a toe into the hot water. She let out a breath, as she lowered herself fully into the water. Her thoughts drifted to Alec. She never thought that this would happen...but it felt natural to her..like she was meant to do this. Every time he was around her...he seemed to hold himself back; not doing what he wanted.

There was a knock on the door, and Max started. She hadn't noticed that the water had gone cold..she wondered how long she had been in there for. "Maxie...you ok in there?"

"Yeah..." Max called out.

"Is it...alright if I come in?" he questioned.

"Come on in..." she said. He opened up the door, and came in with a fresh towel. She drained the water, and stood up. Alec started to turn his head away, but Max stopped him. "Its ok," Max mumbled. He looked at Max, and smiled at her. He brought the towel and it covered her naked body. She secured the towel around herself and placed a kiss on Alec's lips.

He grinned, "Breakfast will be ready in a few,"

"Ok," Max murmured. "Alec...you are being so patient with me..."

"I don't mind Max...we are together...and it will be like how it is supposed to be soon..." Alec murmured, tenderly placing his hand on her cheek. She grinned, leaning into his hand. His thumb lightly stroked her cheek, and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him. "You aren't scared anymore are you?" he questioned.

"No...a little confused still..." Max murmured before she could stop herself.

"Its ok Max," Alec assured her, glad to see she wasn't so nervous around him anymore. "Its ok to feel that way...just wish I could make it go away...all the nervousness.."

"You are..." Max said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Max," Alec said. "Well I'll let you get dressed, and we can eat breakfast..." Max smiled and went pass Alec to his room. She quickly got dressed and pulled her long hair up into the towel. Max walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"You didn't have to do all of this..."

"I wanted to..." Alec murmured, wrapping his arm around her. She molded against his form, and just breathed his scent in. "Max...come on.." he murmured, having her sit down on the chair. "I know you haven't eaten since yesterday morning..." he said, bringing a bowl of oatmeal closer to her. Max smiled, and took a bite of it. Alec let his body relax as he saw Max finally eating. She really needed to take better care of herself...of course she isn't going to do it though. So, Alec knew he had a duty to help protect her from her destructive nature.

"Alec..." Max murmured, seeing that he hadn't touched anything that he had. He shook his head, and she put her hand on his knee. "What's wrong?"

"Max..." he started to lie, but stopped. "I'm worried about you," he admitted. Max got up from her chair and sat down in his lap. Instantly his hand went on her back to keep her against him.

"Why are you worried about me?" she questioned, leaning her head into his muscular chest. He leaned his chin on her head, and inhaled her scent.

"Maxie...you don't take care of yourself...you always have the whole world on your shoulders..." he murmured. Max stayed silent, but didn't pull away.

"I don't mean to worry you Alec..." she murmured. "And I do take care of myself..."

"Max..." he sighed, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"I'll try better to take care of myself Alec," she promised.

"Thank you," Alec mumbled, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"I love you Alec," Max said, looking up at his face. Alec smiled, not used to hearing it at all, from her, or earlier in his life.

"Love you too," he murmured, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Feeling her tighten her arms around him, he smiled against her lips. She made a mental note do more things like hug him, and say that she did love him. Alec seemed to be very happy when she did things like this, and it made her happy seeing him happy.

After a couple minutes, Max untangled herself from his lap, and pulled the towel off of her head. She let her hair down, and felt Alec grab for her hand. She felt him tug gently on her hand and she settled onto his lap once again. "Max, why are you tense still?" he questioned.

"I'm not..." she murmured, feeling comfortable in his embrace. Alec's hand went towards her shoulders and felt his mate relax against his body even more. "Ok...maybe a little," she admitted. His thumb gently went across her bar code. She sighed softly, as his fingers continued to work his magic. "Alec...where did you learn how to do that?"

"I don't know...I just sensed you were stressed, and I just knew how to get you to relax.." he breathed.

"That feels good..." she murmured sleepily. He couldn't help but grin; he was pleasing his mate. Her pager started to go off, and she reached out to see who it was, but Alec's hand stopped her.

"Ignore it," he breathed, lightly kissing behind her ear. "Today is the day that you get to relax, and forget everything around you.."

"Except you," she agreed, leaning into him. He smiled, giving her a kiss. "Alec..."

"Hm?" he whispered.

"I'm glad that you convinced me to stay," she mumbled, leaning her head into his chest.

"Me too," Alec murmured. "Max..." he breathed. She had fallen asleep, in his embrace. He smiled lightly, and brought her fully into his arms. He nuzzled his head into his mate's, and brought her to his bed. He tucked the sheets lightly around her, and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you Max..." he murmured, before pulling away. He walked to where Max's pager was and let out a sigh through his nose when he saw it was Logan.

Alec walked to his house phone and dialed Logan's number. "Cale residence," Asha's voice came on the line.

"Hey, did Logan page Max?" Alec asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah...some sort of mission or something," she said airily.

"Well...let him know that Max isn't feeling well,"

"Will do," Asha said, hanging up the phone. Alec grinned, and hung up the house phone. He walked back into his room, and smiled looking at Max curled in his bed. Laying down on the bed, she immediately wrapped her arms around him. He smiled, and ran his hand up and down on her back. He wanted to be sure that Max stayed asleep, so he just held her in his arms...


	4. Chapter 4

_MarianaTeresia: I like that I made Alec and Max so close too...I hope this is a soon enough update for you :D_

_Loona127: Thank you for the compliment! I am really glad you like how I write...hope this is a soon enough update for you._

_Dark Roswellian Angel: Wow...your review made my day...it really did. Yeah I felt bad for poor Alec...so hopefully if my muse permits, there will be a lot more of Max being loving towards him. Yeah...the only reason why I have Max so shy is I think...is because being mated with someone is just different from dating. It is a lifelong commitment, and that scares Max. Hopefully that answers your OOC comment :D. I hope you really enjoy this chapter as well..._

_darkaznangel452: Thank you for the review :D I like writing like that LOL! Hope this is a soon enough update.._

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: LOL I loved what you said about Logan! _

_Enjoy y'all!!_

A few hours had passed, and still Max was asleep against Alec. He was grinning at his mate, her face was smooth...no worries or wrinkles on it. She mumbled something incoherently in her sleep, and snuggled into his body. His hand went down her long brown locks, and he continued to look at her. Slowly she started to stir; reaching out to place her hand unconsciously to run a hand over his barcode. He let out a soft sigh feeling her fingers lazily brush against it. Her eyes slowly opened up and she smiled seeing Alec. "Hi," she murmured. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Just...just watching you sleep," he breathed, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled, but then her face turned slowly into a frown. "What?" he questioned in a soft voice.

"What about you? You need to get some rest too..." Max mumbled.

"Nah..." Alec murmured, although he was starting to feel tired. "I'm alright,"

"Alec..." she murmured, moving her arms to embrace him in a tight hug. Alec grunted in surprise, but hugged back. "We didn't play hooky so I could just relax.." she reminded him.

"That may be what you thought when I called us in...I stayed here to make sure you relaxed and to take care of you," he murmured lovingly. Max rolled her eyes teasingly at him, and nuzzled her head into his neck. His hand started to travel up and down her spine.

"Alec..." she murmured, lightly kissing his collarbone. His eyes closed, and he let out a sigh, loving that Max was still right next to him, almost no more nervousness about them being mated. Her fingers lightly went up and down against his chest. "You don't have to always take care of me,"

"Max..." he yawned.

"My turn," she murmured, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Ok..." Alec reluctantly agreed. "Max...I love you..." Max smiled, and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Love you too Alec..." Max murmured against his lips. He grinned, and she looked at him.

She pulled away slightly to look at him, and suddenly Alec thought she was going to leave. "Where you-,"

"I'm staying right here," she assured him, laying her hand on his chest. She felt his heart beating fast, and she realized how fragile Alec could be. She didn't want to make him feel rejected or unloved. "I'm sorry that I ran away Alec...I'm really sorry that I hurt you..."

"Maxie..." he murmured feeling tears brim in his eyes. She ran her fingers under his eyes, stopping his tears before they fell from them. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you said that," he whispered, bringing her face closer to his. He placed his lips firmly on hers and she melted into him instantaneously. He pulled away after a moment, and looked at his mate. She was smiling up at him, and making invisible designs on his chest with her finger.

"Are you going to get some rest now?" she murmured, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Nope," he said with a smirk.

"Alec..." she protested.

"Max..." he teased back, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm fine," he assured her. "So...Maxie...the nights still young...what do you want to do?"

She was about to suggest going to Crash, but she decided against it. She just wanted to be with Alec alone still. "I don't mind just staying here...we can just watch a movie or something," she suggested. He grinned, glad that she just wanted to be with him alone still.

"That we can do," he said, and they got up off his bed. "So whatcha want to watch?" he asked.

"I don't know," Max murmured, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "Whatever you want to watch is ok with me," he grinned at her, and nodded his head.

"Ok...your fault if you don't like what I pick," he murmured, pulling away. Max sat down on the couch, and couldn't see what he put into the DVD player. He sat down next to Max and turned on the TV.

"Here we go," he told her. Max didn't really pay attention what was on the screen in front of her. "I see you don't really like Pre-Pulse movies," he murmured, taking his eyes off the screen to look at her.

"Huh?" Max asked suddenly; she had been just looking at Alec. He smirked and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close. She turned her gaze to the screen, and had to bite back a laugh. Looked like some sort of comedy. She had to admit it was funny, but even if it was some movie she wasn't slightly interested in, she wouldn't care...as long as she was with Alec. The movie was almost done, and they had stayed silent most of the movie. She looked over at Alec, and saw that he had dozed off. She smiled, glad that he was finally getting some shut eye.

She reached behind them and felt for the throw blanket that had been there. Her fingers clamped around it, and she pulled it around them. She was glad that she was able to at least take care of Alec like he had done for her. He didn't stir as Max wrapped the blanket around them. She snuggled into him, and leaned her head onto his chest. He unconsciously brought her closer, she sighed. Closing her eyes, she felt herself dosing off. She fell asleep once again, feeling content.

Hours later she and Alec woke up and saw that they had a couple hours before they needed to head out for Jam Pony. He looked down at Max, and smiled. "Hey you..." he murmured seeing she was wide awake.

"We have to go to work today don't we?" she questioned. He sighed, nodding his head. "It sucks,"

"Max...that is what we have weekends for," he murmured, brushing his lips against her cheek. "But I agree," he said, nuzzling his head against hers. He looked at the clock on the TV and smiled. "We have a lot of time before we have to go to work..." he murmured.

"Want to take a bath?" she questioned. He grinned and brought her into his arms fully. He walked to his bathroom, and started up a bath. He gingerly started to undress her as the water filled up in the tub. Max did the same for Alec, and soon they were both naked.

"Maxie...you are so beautiful," he murmured into her hair. She blushed, and she tested out the water with her big toe. It felt good, and she started to get into his huge tub. Alec joined her, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the back of her head, and she sighed happily. "You going to be ok going to Jam Pony...and being all...couple-like?" he asked her. She nodded her head, and reached around and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Good," he murmured with a smile. He unwrapped his arms from her and reached out for some shampoo. "Close your eyes..." he murmured lightly.

She did as she was told and warm water splashed onto her hair. He then lathered a huge amount of shampoo into her hair. Max sighed, as his fingers worked throughout her hair. "That feels good," she mumbled. He smiled, breathing her scent in again.

"Close your eyes," he murmured again. He quickly rinsed out her hair, and she turned around in his embrace. He smiled at her, and brushed his lips against hers. "Max..." he murmured, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "As much as I would like that," he said with a smirk. "We got to get to work at a somewhat normal time," She pouted but nodded her head. "I'll plan something special tonight," he promised, and her eyes lit up.

"Ok," Max said as she grabbed a bar of soap. She washed him quickly, and he did the same. "Alec..." she murmured.

"Yeah Max?" he questioned.

"I love you," he smiled again, and brought her closer. He nuzzled his head into hers, and gently kissed behind her ear.

"Love you," Alec breathed lightly tickling her ear. "Alright...we'd better get out," he murmured.

She frowned and nodded her head. "Normal better not hit on you," she muttered under her breath. Alec let out a laugh, and brought her closer.

"He will be extremely jealous of you there Maxie...cause I only want you," he breathed, and Max squeezed him tightly. "Alright...lets get outta here," he said begrudgingly. He stood up and offered his hand to help Max out of the bath tub. He wrapped her up in a big towel, and did the same for himself. "You ok?" he asked her suddenly. She nodded her head, and dried herself off. "Max,"

"I'm fine," Max said with a smile, and they walked out of the bathroom. Both of them quickly got dressed, and Alec couldn't help but worry about her. "Whats wrong?" Max questioned, seeing his worried face.

"Max...maybe you should stay home again.."

"Alec..." she said with a laugh, "I'm fine," she said strapping on her pager. "What makes you think I'm not feeling well?" she asked wrapping her hand around his. He frowned, he really didn't know he felt like she should stay at home.

"Dunno," he admitted. He sighed, and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright...lets go,"

"Ok," she murmured, and they hopped onto Alec's motorcycle heading for Jam Pony. Feeling her tighten her arms around him, he smiled again. Before they knew it they were at Jam Pony, and they walked in arm in arm.

"Hey Boo," Original Cindy's voice came out. Max smiled at her friend, and OC headed for them. Sketchy looked at Alec and Max. He wondered when they had started to date. "You feeling any better?" she questioned with a wink.

"Yeah..." she said leaning her head on Alec's shoulder, "much better," she could practically feel Alec brighten up next to her; he was probably smiling like a fool. Jam Pony was still busy, and that wasn't going to stop Normal from trying to get everything done early.

"Hot Run!" Normal's voice came out. A package came flying out towards Max's face, and Alec's hand shot out and grabbed it. He let out a growl, almost loud enough for Normal to hear. "Bip bip bip!"

"Hey we just got here," Alec called out. Normal finally recognized that it was Alec's arm wrapped around Max's body.

"Well...take a few minutes then.." he said, shock clearly in his voice. Alec smiled gratefully at Normal and they headed towards the lockers. Max smiled up at Alec, and he grinned in return.

"Thank you Alec," she murmured, reaching up to brush her lips against his. Even though everyone was watching them, she didn't care. That made Alec happy; he was glad that Max wasn't actually shying away from him.

"When did you two start dating?" Sketchy asked. Alec's arm unconsciously brought her closer to his body. He knew that Sketchy was no threat to him and Max but he couldn't help but feel a little possessive of Max.

"For a while," Max answered for Alec. He smiled, and tightened his arm around her.

"Well...thats good," Sketchy murmured, turning away. Max cuddled into him, and sighed.

"Alright Missy Miss," Normal's voice came out. "Time to go..." He tossed another package at Alec; it was far away from where Max's package was labeled. He frowned at Normal, but he ignored the look Alec was giving him. "Bip bip bip!" all the employees of Jam Pony rolled their eyes and begrudgingly got back to work.

Max frowned, seeing that she wouldn't be able to be around Alec. Well, she would be around Original Cindy...and she knew that OC would want to hear everything. Alec gave her a knowing smile and kissed her softly on the cheek. "It'll be lunch hour sooner than you know it.." he murmured, but he also wished that he and Max could be together as well. Original Cindy saw how close Max and Alec were now...and how much happier she was with him. She was glad that Max had finally gotten over Logan. In OC's mind, he was just using Max for his Eyes Only Missions...and trying to change who she really was.

Alec placed a parting kiss on Max's lips, and headed off to do the delivery so he could be with Max again. "Its good to see you happy again," OC commented as they headed out of Jam Pony on their bikes.

"It is...just..." Max didn't know how to explain it. "I'm very happy...Alec is great..."

"I know...your boy came looking for you when you ran out on him like that..." OC flared. "Max...he was really hurt..." Max frowned.

"I never meant to hurt him...I was just really scared..." she murmured. "Besides..." Max said, her mood brightening once again, "we are great now...I just got to make sure it stays that way..."

"You will Max...I have a feeling," OC said as they reached their destination. "Boo...you alright?"

Max shook her head, and felt a little dizzy all the sudden. "Whoa..." OC put a hand on her shoulder. OC lead her towards the front door, and knocked on it.

"Jam Pony Delivery Service!" OC shouted. The door opened up, and OC handed him the package. "Do you think we could borrow-,"

"I'm fine," Max said, "just sign here, and we'll be on our way," Max murmured. Giving them a weird look, the guy closed the door.

"Max...you don't look fine," OC sighed. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Max said, ignoring the dizziness she was feeling. OC didn't quite believe her, but nodded her head. She was definitely going to have to get Alec to see what was wrong with her best friend. Max felt her pager vibrate and she sighed, seeing it was Logan. What the hell did he want?

Max decided to ignore it for now, and just answer his page later.

A couple hours later, it was break time, and Max went to the payphone. Logan had been paging her every five minutes. Before Max could dial his number, she felt a pair of familiar arms snake around her waist. "Missed you..." Alec murmured into her hair. She smiled feeling his body against hers; she leaned back into him.

"Missed you too," Max breathed.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, seeing that she was close to the pay phone.

"Logan has been paging me every five freaking minutes," Max grumbled. Hearing Logan's name on her lips made his blood boil. Feeling him stiffen behind her, she turned around in his embrace. She placed her lips on top of his, and he smiled against them. "I was just going to tell him to buzz off," Max murmured, trying to assure her mate. She nuzzled her head into his neck, and Alec sighed rubbing her back.

"Maxie...Cindy said something about you being dizzy earlier..." Alec murmured, changing the subject.

"I'm fine," Max mumbled.

"Then how come I don't believe you?" he questioned, running his hand through her hair.

"I don't know Alec..." she lied. Her pager went off again, and Alec looked at it. "Alec grabbed the phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Why the hell are you bothering Max?" Alec growled before Logan could even say anything.

"Well I might have found a lead on the cure...so I can finally convince Max to stop your fake relationship," he shot.

"You think what Max and I have is fake?" Alec growled deep in his throat. "Max is happier now that she is with me...I am not forcing her to change. Now please stop harassing her," he angrily hung up the phone. He took a calming breath, and wrapped her into his arms once again. "Max...maybe you should get rid of that pager...that way he will stop bothering you..." He knew that there was no way that she would go back to Logan, but he didn't want her asshole ex to keep bothering her.

"Ok..." Max murmured, tossing her pager in the garbage. He was surprised to see her give that up so easily, but was glad.

"You love birds just going to stand there, or you going to have lunch with us?" Sketchy called out. Max sighed, but felt better feeling Alec bring her against his side.

"Maxie..." Alec murmured as they started to walk. "I want you to take it easy..." Max was about to refuse, but she just nodded her head. She knew that Alec would have convinced her to slow things down a little at work anyways. "Good...you ready to get some lunch?" he asked. He had feeling that she thought that he was controlling her.

"Yeah...that sounds good," Max said, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked to the rest of the group.

_I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

Alec stared at Max, she hadn't responded to anything he was saying. OC and Sketchy were also looking at her, wondering why she wasn't responding. "Max..." Alec murmured again, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head to clear it, and tried to smile her way out of it with Alec, but he didn't buy it.

"Boo...he has been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes," OC informed her friend.

"I'm sorry Alec..." Max murmured, scooting her chair closer to his. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders. "What were you saying?" she questioned, rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"We were talking about going to Crash after work tonight...but I am thinking maybe I should take you home," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"There's no need for that..." she murmured quickly. She shrugged off his arm and smiled at her friends. "I'll buy the first round of drinks when we get to Crash," That disarmed Sketchy's and OC's worries, but Alec was still worried. He just smiled at Max, not wanting to argue with his mate. She went back over to eating, and felt Alec looking over at her every so often. She knew she was worrying him again, and she bit back a sigh.

He has been more in tune to her emotions and how she was feeling, and in a way it was really bothering her. She wasn't used to being able to say what she wanted to; and now that she could...she just didn't know how to say anything to Alec. Feeling his hand lightly brush against hers, she grabbed his hand. He squeezed gently, and tried to read her face once again. Before he could ask her to go talk somewhere in private Normal came up to them, not in that great of a mood. "Phone for you Max; make it short," he said gruffly. Max sighed, and stood up, heading towards the landline.

"Hello?" Max breathed, running a hand through her hair.

"Why haven't you responded to my pages?" Logan's voice came on the line. She instantly felt uncomfortable talking with him, and sighed.

"I have been kinda busy," Max sighed. "Look I'm at work right now..."

"Zack has been coming around here...just thought I would let you know..." Zack was...here? Max felt a fear coming for her. Last time Zack was here...he thought that he and Max were together. When he find out that she was "attracted" to Logan, he nearly killed him. She had to knock him unconscious. If Zack found out that she and Alec had mated; who knows what would happen.

"Ummm thanks," Max said. "Well I got to go...boss man's giving me the Evil-Eye," Max quickly hung up the phone, and turned around. She collided into a warm body, and felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hey..." Alec murmured. His touch and voice calmed her down slightly, and she leaned into him. "What's going on?" he questioned. "Maxie..." he voiced when she didn't say anything.

"It...it...was Logan," she decided to tell Alec what Logan said. He slightly stiffened hearing Logan's name.

"What did he want?" he questioned stiffly.

"He told me that Zack was around Seattle again," she murmured.

"Zack...as in your brother Zack?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." she murmured back. "Alec...if he comes here, and finds out that we mated...I...I..."

"I'm not letting him come between us Max," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. "And besides, as far as I know..." he said rubbing his forehead against hers, "he was only programmed to go homicidal towards Logan..." he whispered. Feeling slightly reassured by his words, she snuggled into his body.

"I...I just don't want to take the chance of you getting hurt," she whispered. Seeing his eyes cloud with love, and tenderness, he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers. Her eyes fluttered close, and felt one of his hands slip through her hair, and rest gently on her neck.

He pulled away after a moment and looked at her, "You are really worried about this aren't you?" he questioned. She nodded her head, "Maxie...it is going to be alright," he promised, giving her another quick peck on the lips.

"I...know," she whispered softly. He smiled, and gave her arm a squeeze.

"Come on...lets get back to lunch..." he murmured. Soon lunch break was over, and Normal had them back at work once again. Finally Max and Alec had packages close together, and Max grinned. As they exited Jam Pony, Max brushed her hand against Alec's, and he smiled wrapping his hand around hers. The box was medium sized, and the place was really close to where Jam Pony was. They could just walk there. "Max," he murmured softly as they entered the neighborhood.

"Yeah Alec?" she questioned, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking.." he murmured. He had been thinking about Max's living situation, and the fact that they had mated would make it sort of difficult to sleep in different beds, so far away from each other...

"Alec?" she murmured, looking at his face; seeing his conflicting emotions playing out in his eyes.

"Max...you don't have to say anything now...but I am wanting you to move in with me.." he murmured. He didn't know what he could say if she told him flat out no; it would feel like a rejection. She stopped their walking, and placed a hand tenderly on his face. She could see how much her answer meant to him, and wanted to be sure that she didn't accidentally hurt him again.

"I...I think that is a good idea," she admitted. A smile lit his face, and he brought her close. His hand rested on the small of her back, and his other hand wound it into her hair.

"Good," Alec said, relief apparent in his voice. "You have no idea...how...how relieved I am that you said that," he murmured, leaning his head into her neck, kissing softly where he had marked her. She didn't move, she had kept herself submissive, pleasing Alec's inner kitty. Leaning her head on his shoulder she, let out a soft sigh. "Max..." he murmured. His lips left her neck, and he gazed into her eyes once again.

"Alec..." she murmured, placing her hand on his face. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and nuzzled into her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to be sure that you are ok with...us..." he felt nervous; he didn't know what to do if Zack came back and tried to stake a claim on Max. She felt that his body was all tense, and she pressed her body against his.

"Alec..." she murmured, pressing her lips against is. "It's still a little scary, I have to admit," Alec was still tense, and she continued, "but throughout this you have been nothing but supportive loving, and caring..." he was slowly starting to relax, "I'm not trading what I have now for anything," he never heard anything like that before. He couldn't help but feel love swelling inside of him.

"Thanks Max.." he murmured, giving her a squeeze.

"Love you," she whispered. His face bloomed into a grin, and he brought her close once again.

"Love you too," She rested her head against his shoulder, he nuzzled into her neck feeling content. They stayed that way for a few minutes, before Max reluctantly pulled away.

"We can talk more about this later...lets just deliver this package. Sooner we get work done...sooner we can get to your-," Max started, but then corrected herself, "our apartment," his smile grew into a full out grin, and they reached the correct house.

He couldn't help but keep his hand on the small of her back as she rang the doorbell. As the door opened up, both Alec and Max tensed up. Alec immediately pulled Max back, and shielded her body from the X-5 in front of them...


	6. Chapter 6

"Max..." Zack said in a soft voice. He felt his blood level rising as he saw that Alec had stepped in front of Max in a protective manner. His nose ruffled lightly, and he could smell Alec all over her. He knew that he had staked a claim on Max to be his mate just before she went off to save Logan. Seeing her with this look-a-like of Ben made his blood boil. "Take your claim off of her," he demanded.

"No," Alec immediately growled, pushing her further behind him. He could feel Max behind him trying to get into this. "Max..." he said in a tight voice, "let me handle this," he didn't want his mate getting hurt, especially since she didn't know what was going on.

"Alec..." she murmured, but he ignored her.

"Maybe we should just let her choose," Zack shot. She felt all color drain from her face as Zack uttered those words. He apparently didn't remember that she had to kick his ass last time he had tried to kiss her. Alec turned around to look at Max briefly. She brought her hand to her mate's shoulder, and he relaxed slightly. "It'd be a no brainer," he said to Alec.

"Zack...don't you remember what happened...like a month ago?" she questioned. Zack opened his mouth to answer, but then he closed it. He remembered being called something else, and living on a farm...then his memory just shot back. He also remembered someone named Ames White. He had told him that Max was in trouble from another X-5... a 494.

"What's his designation?" he growled, totally ignoring her question.

"We don't use designations anymore...you know that Zack," She shot back at him, ignoring Alec's hand attempting to push her back. Zack intended to reach out and grab her, but Alec had gently restrained her back.

"Why do you care?" Alec shot as he felt Max retreat closer to him.

"Its 494 isn't it?" he growled blurring over to Alec, forcefully pushing Max out of the way. She careened into the wall, and before Alec could even register that, his instincts took over. His mate was hurt, and there was going to be hell to pay. He saw Zack's fist flying towards his face. He easily dodged it, and forcefully grabbed the wrist, and painfully twisted it so that Zack was brought to his knees. Alec brought his knee onto Zack's nose, making it break.

"You say you want me to refuse my claim...and here you are hurting her," Before Zack could say anything else Alec pushed him up against a wall. "You ever come near her again...I will kill you," he threatened, kicking him to the ground. He blurred over to his mate, and bent down to her.

"Max..." he murmured. "Max.." he murmured again, fear entering his entire being. She wasn't responding. "You..." he growled. She reacted to Alec's touch, trying to move closer to him. Someone walked on bye, "Call 911!" he shouted to him, feeling Max grip his hand tightly. Immediately, the guy ran towards a phone booth. "Maxie...look at me..." he murmured trying to get a reaction out of her. Her eyes opened up, and they were clearly unfocused.

"Max..." Zack said, starting to walk towards her. Alec let out a loud growl, hearing him come closer.

"You have done enough damage..." he shot. If it wasn't for Max feigning in and out of unconsciousness, he would have killed Zack by now. The guy that Alec sent for to call the paramedics came back.

"I called the paramedics...is she alright?" the guy questioned.

"I don't know," he admitted. He had no idea how he was going to keep the Clave from coming after Max. If Ames White showed up...he and his mate would be defenseless. He would have to do something he didn't want to do; call Logan. He had connections within the hospital, and they could help protect Max.

An ambulance came roaring up, sirens blaring. Original Cindy came bicycling in towards Jam Pony. Now normally she never would have walked over to see what the commotion was about (after all Normal was already up her ass about the way she talked...). But for some odd reason, she felt drawn over to it. The sight that she saw brought a fear rising in her throat. She hadn't seen Max that pale since she had came and saved Original Cindy's ass. She broke through the crowd, "Alec!" OC called out.

His head shot around and he saw OC. She pushed through the paramedics, and bent down next to Max. "Sir...Miss...let us help this young woman..." one of the paramedics was trying to dislodge Max from Alec, but he wouldn't let go.

"Alec...let her go...can he go with her?" she questioned.

"Unless he is family or he is..." Before the young paramedic can continue, OC shot in.

"They are engaged," she said. The paramedic nodded her head, and they helped Max onto a hospital gurney. Before they could drag Max all the way into the ambulance, Alec turned into Max's best friend.

"Call...call Logan...I want to make sure that Max gets there ok," she nodded her head, and saw Alec gingerly grabbed her hand. He placed his other hand on top of the one he was holding, and pressed it to his lips. OC turned and saw Zack..

"What the-," she questioned.

"What happened while I was gone?" he questioned, clearly confused on what had happened over the past few months.

"You..." OC let out an aggravated sigh. "Y'all definitely lost some brain cells. You tried to kill Logan, and my Boo put the smackdown on yo ass," Zack opened his mouth to try and put something in, but she cut him off. "Then while you were gone...she and Alec got their freak on...and I'm sorry that you don't remember that you and her aren't an item..." he sighed, and once again tried to say something to her. "Now what the hell happened here?" she demanded as they walked towards a pay phone.

"I...I...wanted 494 to revoke his claim on Ma-," before she could stop herself, she smacked Zack upside his head.

"His name is Alec, and you are out of your mind. Now you are going to stop trying to bust them two apart, or I will throw the smackdown on your ass," Zack took a step back as OC threatened him. She grinned and grabbed the phone dialing Logan's number.

As Alec continued to hold his mate's hand, she was trying to keep her eyes open. Her head was hurting. She was trying to open her eyes. "It'll be ok Max...I'm right here," he kept murmuring. He was saying that more for himself than anything. He couldn't protect his mate; here she was hurt. If he was a little quicker, he could've saved her this pain. She fought through the haze and squeezed his hand gently. He brought his gaze to her face, hoping to see her eyes open.

"Sir...we need you to let go of her hand for a few minutes. We need to run some tests," He didn't want to let go of Max.

"Alec..." she cried out, feeling his presence leave hers. Her body was craving to have his body warmth around her. The paramedics ignored her cries, and ran her into the hospital. Alec immediately followed them into the hospital. Logan was there already, an angry glare set in his face.

"What happened to her?" the ordinary growled. He had an accusatory tone in his voice, and Alec didn't like it one bit.

"You thought I did something to her?" he shot, his tone going deadly. "It was Zack, he attacked me and pushed Max out of the way,"

"You should have protected her," he yelled.

"Don't you think I know that?" Alec hissed, "And it wasn't as dangerous as all those missions you sent Max on," he growled. That made Logan close his mouth, and just glare at the younger man. The doctor approached Logan. Before he could say anything, Alec questioned, "Is she doing alright?" he questioned.

"She is fine...just a slight concussion," he replied. Alec frowned at that note. Being a transgenic, she should be able to heal easily from that. "We are just running some tests on her blood right now,"

"Can I see her?"

"No," Logan stated.

"Excuse me," Alec growled.

"She is calling out for Alec still, and if I remember correctly Logan...Alec has given you blood before," Alec smiled at the doctor. "Follow me," he said gesturing to Alec, and Logan.

"Max..." Alec murmured seeing her slightly awake.

"She really shouldn't be this awake," the doctor said. Alec ignored the doctor, and brought a chair next down to Max's bed.

"Hey..." he whispered, bending down to press his lips against her forehead. "You doing ok?"

"I want to go home Alec," she breathed, as he brought his hand on top of hers.

"I know you do..." he murmured. "When can I take her home?" he asked the doctor.

"Just as soon as the blood tests come back in," he assured Alec.

"Are you ok?" she asked Alec, totally ignoring Logan who was also in the room.

"I'm fine...I am just really worried about you," he murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead once again. "You should be fighting this off quicker than this...your body is kind of acting like an ordinaries body," He frowned as he tried to remember any of the other females at Manticore feeling like Max did. Alec looked down at Max; she had finally noticed that Logan was in the room. She didn't want Logan here, she tried to sit up to get closer to her mate.

"Max...are you ok?" he questioned.

"I'm fine..." she said, clinging tightly to Alec. "What are you doing here?" she asked Logan.

"Original Cindy called me..." she smiled hearing Cindy's name. Feeling Max wrap his arms tighter around him, he glared at Logan.

"Thank you for the help Logan, but maybe you should get back home," he suggested as kindly as he could manage. She wanted nothing more than to bury herself deep into Alec, and once again feel safe in his arms.

"I think I am needed here," he said, trying to place a hand over Max's. She shrank away from him, and went deeper into Alec. Alec let out a growl, as Logan tried to touch Max again.

"Go home please Logan," she murmured. The Doctor walked back in with a clipboard in hand.

"Mr. Cale...if you continue to stress out my patient I am going to have to ask you to leave," he shot at Logan. He double checked his findings; he knew that Max was definitely not going to like what he found out.

"So...can I take Max home?" Alec questioned; he always hated being in a hospital. It always reminded him of being back at Manticore...being under psychological studying.

"Max...the reason why you have been dizzy lately...it is because...you are..." he seemed really reluctant to say what he needed to say.

"What is it doc?" she managed to croak out.

"Max...you are in the first stages of pregnancy,"

_I so am winging this chapter LOL. Anyays, hopefully I won't lose my fans after this chapter...anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter..._


	7. Chapter 7

_I have replied to y'all already but, I wanted to give a thanks to my anonymous reviewer! I am glad that you are enjoying my fics. And to all of my other faithful reviewers on this fan fiction, I want to extend a huge thank you! I was so nervous starting this story, but all these reviews..thank you again. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :D (and be glad, I finally gave the unknown doctor a name finally lol) and a special thanks to Dark Roswellian Angel...totally helped me through my reluctance to post this chapter. _

As the doctor uttered those words, Max shook her head. "Miss Guevara...please calm down," the doctor said in a soothing voice. "Any extra stress will be harmful...so please, Logan...can you step out for a moment?" Logan looked absolutely against it, but after one look from Alec, he left. Alec softened his gaze when he turned down to look at Max. He should have thought about Max possibly being pregnant; other transgenic women's body's had slowed down...probably as a warning to cool it.

"I...I can't be pregnant," Max choked out, trying to get out Alec's embrace. He just tightened his hold on her, trying to comfort her. He had no idea how he felt; a huge part of him was happy. The other, but bigger part of him felt scared. How was Max going to react? She looked like she was having a breakdown, and he wished he could get her to calm down. "No...your tests...they are wrong..." Alec felt his heart sinking.

"I double checked the results..." Doctor Mulwray said, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Its natural to be scared.."

"I'm not scared," she sighed, "I'm terrified..." there was no way she was going to be able to do her job; and what if White attacked? He was constantly after her, and Alec. Could they really raise a child under these circumstances? Max finally turned her scared gaze to Alec's face. He looked scared too, but he looked happy under what fear was shrouding his hazel eyes. "Alec..." she breathed. He squeezed her gently against him. She felt her body calm down, but her mind was still racing...

"It'll be ok Max," he whispered, brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Alec-," she started. She had no idea if they were going to be ok.

"Max..." he breathed, brushing a couple locks of hair from her face. "Are...are you ok with this?" he questioned. He knew how stressed Max must be at this point; she had just mated with him, Zack came back and trying to tear them apart... Now here was Max, and she was pregnant.

"I...I..." she stammered. "I think...I will be," She felt Alec slightly relax, and she looked around. Dr. Mulwray had left the room; probably to give Max and Alec some privacy. She closed her eyes, and let out a long even sigh. She felt one of his hands slide past her arm, and it stopped when it reached her stomach.

"You ready to go home?" he questioned, gently pressing his head against hers. She gave as big as smile as she could, but it wasn't very big. He frowned when he realized that they rode on the ambulance. He hoped that it wouldn't come to asking Logan. He did not want Logan anywhere near Max now. She was carrying their child; Logan wouldn't be able to send Max on any dangerous missions anymore. Maybe he could call Biggs. This way, they wouldn't have to deal with the obnoxious ordinary. "I'm going to call one of my friends...he is going to give us a lift home ok?" he informed Max.

"Ok.." she trusted Alec completely; she knew whoever Alec was going to get would be trustful as well. He didn't move from the hug, but he had to remove his hand from her stomach. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. He reached over and grabbed the phone by her bedside. He dialed Biggs' number, and waited for his friend to pick up.

"Biggs..."

"What's up Man?" Biggs questioned.

"I need a favor," Alec said.

"Alec if it is another burglary..." he started to warn, but Alec cut him off.

"Its not a burglary...I need you to pick up me and my mate at the hospital," Alec explained in a soft voice.

Noticing the tone in his friend's voice, "Yeah no problem. I'll be there in a few,"

"Thanks Biggs," he said, hanging up the phone. He brought her back fully into his arms, and looked at her face.

"Alec..." she murmured softly.

"Yeah Maxie?" he asked, once again placing a hand on her stomach. Her question was answered in her mind, as she felt his hand on her stomach. He was definitely more than ok with the prospect of having a baby. "Max...what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Um...nothing," she murmured softly. Max laid her head on his shoulder once again.

"Nothing?" he asked, his hand still resting on her stomach.

"I don't know..." she murmured. "Are we really going to be able to do this?" she murmured, looking away from him. He brushed his hand under her chin, bringing her gaze back to his.

"Yes, Max...we are going to be able to do this," he assured her, kissing her softly on the lips. He felt her respond after a moment, and she relaxed against him. "We are going to be ok Max...it is just going to be you, me, and our baby," Max never in a million years would have thought that he would have said that. He grinned seeing her face, and kissed her again on the lips. "We will be ok," he assured her once again. She smiled sleepily, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Dr. Mulwray came back into the room, and saw Max nuzzled against Alec's shoulder. "Well...you are able to take her home whenever you are ready. She should probably take a couple days off..." Max shook her head, and felt pain strike her in the head. "Careful..."

"I know...I have had a concussion before," she sighed. "I don't think I can get out of work..."

"Don't worry," Dr. Mulwray said quickly, "I'll get you a note,"

"Ok..." Max murmured. She tried to stand up, but Alec gently restrained her. "Alec..."

"You got to take it easy," he murmured in a gentle tone. "Lets just wait for Biggs to get here," he suggested. Max finally succumbed to her drowsiness and fell asleep on Alec. He smiled softly at Max, and kissed her cheek. Alec turned to the doctor, "Is there anything you need me to sign?" he questioned.

"No, Logan already signed everything that needed to be signed," he said. "He also offered a ride for you and Max,"

"I have a friend coming to pick us up," Alec said in a calm voice. It took all of his self control not to snap at the good doctor. Every time he heard Logan's name, it made a fury rise in him that he didn't know he even had. He tried to calm himself down; he didn't want to wake Max up. Her and their unborn child didn't need any stress.

Soon Biggs was at the hospital, and Alec brought her fully into his arms. She murmured something incoherently into his shoulder. "So...this is the Mighty Max?" Biggs joked as they started for his car. Alec just glared at his friend. "Alec...its just a joke,"

"I know...but..." he sighed, looking at Max still sleeping in his arms. "She's pregnant..." he murmured. She tightened her arms around his neck, and he smiled softly.

"When did this happen?" Biggs questioned. "Last I heard you were pretending to be her boyfriend," Alec winced at the mention of that.

"I kinda let on my true feelings for her," Alec admitted. "We were about to go out on a date...and she went into...something like heat...except...I am not sure if it was heat..."

"Alec...it kinda...you know sounds like what happened to some of the couples at Manticore...I mean one of the gals would just go into heat...except I eavesdropped on one of the scientists said something along the lines that some of their bodies came to the sudden realization of recognizing their mate..." Alec pondered for a moment as they reached his car.

"Who's this?" Alec rolled his eyes, as he heard Logan's voice. What was this guy's problem?

"None of your business," he growled. Max stirred as Alec stiffened while holding her, "We have a ride home thank you Logan," he shot at him.

"Alec..." Max mumbled tiredly. Biggs got in front of Alec and Max, acting as a shield. He could feel the tension rising between the two males. Max opened her eyes, and saw Alec's jaw clenching. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Just go ahead and get her in the car Alec..." Biggs said over his shoulder as he simultaneously opened the car doors. Alec gently put Max into the car, and she refused to let go.

"Alec...what's going on?" she questioned.

"Don't worry about it," Alec shot, trying to gently break her hold on him. "Max.."

"Alec...if you don't tell me I am going to have to kick your ass," she threatened. He smirked at her, "I'm serious," she yawned. "I'm just too tired to do it now," she grumbled.

"I promise I will talk to you about it later," he murmured. She sighed, and let go of his arm. "Thank you..." he closed the car door, and turned back to Logan. Apparently Biggs had talked some sense into the stubborn ordinary.

"Just let me know how she is doing," Logan sighed angrily.

"Why would I let you do that Logan? I am not going to let you use Max for your goddamn Eyes Only Missions," Alec snapped, getting back into the car. Biggs got into the car as well, and headed for Alec's apartment. As he continued to drive, Alec noticed a motorcycle was tailing them. "Biggs...we got a motorcycle tailing us," Biggs tried some evasive maneuvers to try to get them off their tail.

Max reached out and grabbed Alec's hand. "Alec..."

"Its ok Max," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" she questioned, feeling some calmness come through her as his arms closed around her.

"Later," he promised, kissing her distractedly on the forehead.

"Alright...I think we lost whoever was following us...you still want to go to your place?" Biggs questioned. Alec nodded his head, and soon they were at Alec's.

"Thanks again Biggs..." Alec murmured, as he tried to help his mate out of the car. Biggs turned off the car and helped Alec get Max out of the van.

"Alec...I'm not sure if we really lost the guy that was following us," Biggs admitted. Alec frowned at that note. Max sighed softly, and both Alec and Biggs turned to her.

"Will you please stop acting like I'm not here?" she questioned, trying to give them a glare. He brought Max fully into his arms, and she sighed. "Alec..."

"Its ok...you don't have to worry about it," he whispered as the three transgenics entered the apartment. "You just need to relax...I don't want you to worry about this right now. I'll let you know when your all healed up," he promised before she could protest. He nodded at Biggs, and brought Max to their room. "Max...you have nothing to worry about," he promised. "I'm going to take care of you," he said, placing her gently on the bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and trailed them down to her stomach. She smiled, feeling his lips against her stomach.

"Where you going?" she questioned, placing a hand on top of his when he moved to get up.

"Be right back," he said, placing a small kiss on her lips. He escaped from her grasp, and closed the door behind him as he left the room. "Biggs...you said that you might have not lost-,"

"He was driving like he was trained at Manticore," Biggs admitted.

"Must be Zack..." Alec sighed, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. Couldn't one thing go right for them?

"Look...Alec..I know you want be with Max...go. I'll keep an eye out," he said.

"Thanks Biggs," Alec walked back into his room, and saw Max sleeping. He smiled at her sleeping form. He walked over to the window, and pulled out a chair. He had no idea what Zack was capable of...especially since he couldn't remember what happened. As he stared out the window, he heard the sheets rustle as Max turned around in the bed.

"Alec..." she murmured softly. He turned to her, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping watch...I want to make sure you are safe," he stated, flashing her a small smile. "Go back to sleep hon," She closed her eyes, but opened them again. She looked scared; he wanted to do nothing more than to enfold her into a tight embrace.

"I would feel safer if you were right next to me..." she managed to choke out. Seeing how scared she was, Alec pulled himself away from the window. He sat down next to Max, and enfolded her into a tight embrace. She sighed happily as her body pressed into his, and she laid her head into his chest. He let one of his hands travel to on top of her stomach.

"Max...I am not going to let anything hurt you or our baby..." he promised, kissing her softly on the lips. She snuggled closer into him.

"I know you will," she replied sleepily. "I love you Alec,"

He smiled and carefully brought Max closer, "Love you too Max," He had planned on just holding her until she had fallen asleep, but he couldn't help but fall asleep next to his mate.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for the great reviews! They totally brought a smile on my face especially after my horrid day at work. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this next chapter :)_

Sunlight lightly streamed in and Alec woke up, holding Max in his arms. She seemed to be in a different position than the previous night. He held her for a little while, enjoying having her against him. He brushed a couple locks of hair from her face, and he smiled. He looked at the clock, and frowned. Alec maneuvered the sleeping beauty onto the bed fully. Her eyes opened up immediately, "Hey...you should be sleeping," he murmured. She looked half asleep still, making Alec chuckle.

"Alec...whereya goin?" she yawned.

He bent down and placed a small kiss on her lips, "Just taking a quick shower before heading off to work," She frowned at that note.

"You still haven't explained what happened yesterday," Max murmured sleepily.

"You need to rest still," he answered, trying to tuck the sheets over her.

"Why are you dodging?" she questioned, smacking his hands away.

"I'm not dodging," he denied, sitting down next to her on the bed. She sat up and he let out a small sigh, "Max..."

"No...I am not going to let you leave until you tell me what the hell is going on," Max snapped at him.

"Come on now Maxie..."

"Don't Maxie me," she snapped irritably, shooting her hand out to smack him upside his head. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. "Alec...

"Alright..." she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. "When we left the hospital, Logan was trying to get close to you again..." she nodded her head, "but Biggs was able to talk some sense into him..."

"Then why are you so-," she started to question.

"That isn't why I am worried. I think Zack might have followed us here..." Max leaned into her mate, and nuzzled her head against his.

"I don't think we will have to worry about him," she pressed her lips against his.

"I dunno..." he mumbled against her lips. He couldn't help but feel that her brother was after something from her. "Well...I gotta go save your job...I'll cut early so we can have lunch..."

"Alec...I'm fine-,"

"Max...its not just you that you have to worry about anymore," he reminded her. "So please..will you listen to what the doctor said, and get some rest?" She looked at him, really not wanting to just sit down and relax. "Max," he said, placing his palms on her face. "Please," he knew that he couldn't just keep going into Jam Pony. He was going to have to do some...illegal things if he wanted to get out of work so he could be there for Max.

"Ok...I'll stay put, but I really don't like this," she grumbled. "You are so lucky I am not kicking your ass right now,"

He couldn't help buy chuckle, "Maxie...we need to talk about your obsession with my ass," she didn't find that funny at all. He pressed his lips against hers gently, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "As much as I like this..." he murmured against her lips, "I gotta get to work," she frowned, and he squeezed her lightly once more time. "I'll be back early, I promise,"

"Ok," Max said, as he unwrapped his arms from her. He brought his hands over hers, and pressed his lips gently to them.

"Love you Max," he whispered. That finally brought a smile to her face.

"Love you too," she said, giving him a peck on the lips. He was really reluctant to leave her embrace. "Its ok...I'll be fine,"

"I know," he murmured. He just didn't want to leave her alone; he felt like he should be here making sure that she didn't hurt herself.

"You should go...you may be Normal's Golden Boy, but he doesn't think so highly of me," she reminded him.

"Not for long," he said with a small smile. "Alright, see you soon," he let go of Max, and placed a parting kiss on her lips. As he walked out of the room, he saw that Biggs was still there. "Hey...I thought you would have went home by now,"

"Nah," he said, stretching on the couch. "Well I guess I was just being a little paranoid yesterday," he admitted, with a nod.

"Didn't see anything last night?" Alec inquired. Biggs shook his head, "Well...thats good I suppose," he said. "Well...I gotta get to Jam Pony...I am just hoping that Max won't try to do anything stupid,"

"I'll stay here...make sure she doesn't do anything too harmful," Biggs promised.

"You don't have to do that..." Alec started.

"Its fine," his friend assured him. "I still owe you for those couple times you have bailed me out of trouble,"

"Well thanks," Alec said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Gotta go," Biggs nodded his head, and Alec left the apartment. Max walked into the room, and looked startled.

"What are you doing here still?" Max asked irritably.

"Just helping keep an eye out still," he said honestly. "Thats it," he promised.

"Alright," Max grumbled. "Don't you baby me, or I will make you regret staying here," she threatened as she went into Alec's refrigerator.

"Well you are just as fiery as Alec always said you were," Biggs commented as he turned on the TV. Max just rolled her eyes at him; he was acting just like Alec. No wonder they hang out so much. "Look don't worry," Biggs said.

"About what?" Max questioned, taking out the bottle milk.

"Just in general...I know you don't like that I am here playing babysitter," Max let a smile come onto her face, "just don't do anything stupid, and it will just be like hanging out," she just glared at him. "I'm serious," she stated.

"Alright...just relax k?" he questioned. She nodded her head, and sat down at the table.

"So did you know Alec in Manticore?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah...we were part of the same set group," Biggs answered, getting up to grab something to eat. "Became good friends...I was always a little more careless than the others in the group for a while. Because of that, Manticore almost eliminated me...but Alec came in and made me mature...he was a great leader,"

That made Max smile, and Biggs grinned in return. "I really mistreated him..." she said with a frown. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him.

"It is ok you know?" he assured her. "You were just warped by some Ordinary...but now that all that has changed," he smiled, giving her a squeeze. "Anyways, it is no use dwelling on this anymore...you didn't know much that happened when you left Manticore," Max nodded her head.

As Alec strolled into Jam Pony, Normal immediately spotted Alec, "Hey...where's Missy Miss?" he asked. Alec frowned slightly, and handed Normal a doctor's note, "She has a concussion..."

"Turn it over," Alec said softly.

"Oh..." Normal said as he read the letter, then he smiled lightly, "Congrats," he said to Alec.

"Thanks Normal," he said to his boss.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, then Normal threw a package towards one of the employees, "Hot run, bip bip bip!" Alec smirked, and headed towards his locker. Immediately Original Cindy tracked Alec down.

"What happened with Max?" she questioned.

"She...just has a slight concussion..." he murmured. He wasn't sure how she would react to finding out that Max was pregnant.

"And?" OC pressed.

"She is pregnant..." Alec winced, expecting OC to yell at him.

"No wonder she was so woozy," OC murmured to herself, "Are you happy about this?" she asked. Alec let the grin he had been hiding come onto his face.

"Yeah...I'm just hoping that Max is..." he murmured.

"If she wasn't...I think that she would have made that clear by now..."

"Thanks OC," Alec said with a small smile. "I am going to cut early to go be with Max..."

"You are more than welcome to come...I'm sure that Max would like to see you," OC smiled.

"Alrighty...we got lots of packages to deliver...Bip bip bip!" Alec smirked, and went on his way to deliver packages.

Meanwhile across the city, Zack sighed. "Look...I appreciate that you gave me my memory back...but what does Max have anything to do with this?"

"She has everything to do with this. You have to get her away from 494...he is a danger to her," Ames White stated.

"How is he a danger to her? If anything...she seemed safe with him..."

"You know how powerful Manticore training is...he has her wrapped around his finger," White had a pen in his hand, and it flashed. Zack blinked a couple times, "Go get 452...save her from 494's clutches,"

Zack didn't know what had happened, but all he knew was Max was in trouble from Ben's twin. He walked out of the room. Ames smirked, he would finally be able to kill both of the main transgenics that were a thorn in his side.

_I know this is slightly shorter than normal, but I am working on the next chapter as you read this one :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for all the kind reviews :D_

_Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as well..._

Max let out a sigh as she shifted on the couch, "Something wrong?" Biggs questioned. She shook her head, and tried to focus on the TV in front of her. She sighed irritably, and stood up. She headed towards the refrigerator, and felt his eyes on her. "I don't know...you seem really unnerved about something," She shrugged her shoulders, and filled her glass with milk.

"I have never been able to just sit down and relax..." Max explained, taking a sip of milk. Well..except when she was with Alec, he was able to calm her down.

"Well...Alec promised that he would be here soon," Biggs said with a nod.

"Believe me...I'll be more than happy when Alec gets here," she murmured, "but believe me, I would be bored out of mind if you weren't here," Biggs smiled.

"Looks like my body stopped trying to freak out on me," Max stated with a grin.

"I think you should still take it easy," he called out, instantly at her side restraining her. She tensed up feeling his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry...it is still the after affects of being mated," he said immediately taking his hand away from her.

"Its ok," she murmured. Her body was craving her mate to be near, and she was feeling antsy still.

"Maybe you should go lay down..." Biggs suggested. She nodded her head, and allowed Biggs to lead her to Alec's room. She laid down on the bed, and curled up against Alec's pillow. She breathed in his scent and smiled. Biggs gently closed the door, and went back to the living room to give Max some privacy. She clutched lightly at it, and felt herself drowsing off.

As Max fell asleep, she didn't hear the motorcycle roar by on the street. Lucky for her, Biggs did; the motorcycle sounded nothing like Alec's. He stood up and pulled out Alec's hide a gun in the couch cushions. He heard light footsteps coming towards the front door, and went next to the door, and clicked the safety off. The door got kicked down, and the blond X-5 stormed in. Biggs shot his fist out, and it connected with Zack's cheek. It didn't seem to phase him at all, and he instantly retaliated with a punch of his own. Biggs felt himself flying backwards causing him to crash into the coffee table.

The commotion woke Max up, and she shot out of bed. She opened up the door slightly, and saw Zack attacking Biggs. "Hey!-" Max started to shout.

"Max get out of here!" Biggs shouted, kicking Zack's feet out from under him. She felt reluctant to leave Alec's friend alone with her brother. "Go!" he shouted again. She saw that Zack was going to fight harder to get to her. She slammed the door, and headed for the window.

"MAX!" Zack called. She looked around the room; she knew that Alec had a gun somewhere in his room. She had no idea if she could handle shooting a gun. Ever since...she shook her head. There was no way she was going to be able to outrun him. She had a feeling that she couldn't take him on if it came down to hand to hand combat. She looked through his nightstand and found a hidden compartment in it and pulled out the gun.

There was a loud crash, and heard Biggs let out a grunt of pain. She un-clicked the safety on the gun, and saw Zack come in. "Come on Max..." he said, gently holding out his hand.

"Zack...what do you want?" she demanded, aiming the gun at him.

"Max...come on...put the gun down," he said in a gentle tone. Why was he acting like this? All she knew was that she had to get herself out of here. She couldn't let anything happen to her baby. She cocked the gun.

"Back off," she said.

"You won't shoot that gun..." he murmured, a hurt look on his face. "Just put it down," he commanded softly. "I'm not going to let 494 hurt you anymore..."

"Alec isn't hurting me Zack," she rebutted. "Where are you getting this idea from?" she said. He blurred over her, and wrung the gun out of her hand. He suddenly pressed his body against hers, enfolding her in a tight embrace. "Let go of me," she growled, trying to push him away. He didn't listen to her, he attempted to pick her up. She flipped out of his embrace, and let loose a punch across his face. He just shook his head as she balled her fists up. She took a look at him, and then at the window. She blurred towards it, but before she could fully jump out of the window Zack wrapped his arms around her waist. "ZACK!" she shouted.

"Let me help you," he whispered, pulling her against him. She let out a growl, trying to break out of his embrace. "What has he done to you?" he questioned.

"I'm fine Zack..." she murmured. "Look...please...just let me go," she whimpered. "I don't want you...I want Alec," she cried out. Zack breathed in softly. "I don't know how to get it through your thick skull Zack," she snapped at him.

"You are just under his influence...I know you'll thank me for this later," he said, applying light pressure to her neck with his hand. Max instantly was unconscious, and he picked her up tenderly holding her against him. "I'm sorry Max...I didn't want to hurt you..." he headed towards his bike, and placed Max gently on it. He held her against his chest, and started up his motorcycle.

He managed to keep Max on the motorcycle as he drove on towards one of the safe houses' White set up. Zack didn't know if he completely trust this Ames White character. As he entered the safehouse, Max woke up, and she was not happy. "Maxie..." he said, trying to calm her down.

"Don't you dare call me that," she hissed, managing to get out of his grasp.

"I don't understand what's going on Max," he said to her, running a hand through his hair. She just folded her arms across her chest. "All I know was," he reached out, to place a hand on her cheek. The moment she felt his skin contact with hers, she let out a kick hitting him full on the stomach. He went crashing back into the wall, and he looked at her in shock.

"That is the only other kind of physical contact we are having Zack," she groused. "Now I am going to walk out this door and go home," she wished that she could get to Alec. He blurred in front of the door, and let out a sigh.

"Until I can get White-," he started to explain.

"White...you mean Ames White?" Max shot at him. He nodded his head in surprise, his mouth was slightly open. "Zack, he is the worse of the worse!" Max yelled at him.

"Max...he helped me get my memory back," Zack explained, placing his hands on her shoulders. Max attempted to break his hold on her, but he pushed her gently into the wall. She tried to kick him, but he just pressed his body against hers. He was definitely stronger than he previously let on when she had kicked his butt the first time. "Stop fighting...he is going to help you," She just glared at him. He picked her up in a fireman's carry, and she immediately stopped struggling. She had no idea what she could do to her unborn child if she struggled too much. He placed her gently on the bed there, and she immediately tried to get up. "Maxie...I didn't want to do this..." he said, taking out a pair of handcuffs. He handcuffed her to the metal bedpost and she growled trying to break it. He placed a chair near her bed, and let out a soft sigh. "It will be back to normal soon I promise,"

Meanwhile Alec was still at Jam Pony, and he was having trouble concentrating on the job. His thoughts kept drifting off to Max; he had a feeling that she was in trouble "What's going on with you hot boy?" Original Cindy questioned.

"Just worried about Max I suppose," he murmured distractedly.

"Then cut work...considering what you told us, I'm surprised that you are even here right now," she replied. "Why don't you head home...I'm sure Normal wouldn't mind," Alec just nodded his head, and let out a sigh.

"Seeya later OC," he said to her. She smiled as Alec left; she was confident that Max had made the right choice with Alec. He approached Normal.

"Headin out?" Normal questioned.

"Yeah...is that alright?" he asked after a moment. Normal nodded his head.

"Of course, go take care of Max there," Alec smiled and nodded his head. He hurriedly got onto his motorcycle, and sped towards his apartment. He felt his face grin as the thought of him being near Max again. He added a little more speed to his motorcycle, wanting to be with Max as fast as possible. As he approached his apartment, he felt something was wrong. He ran to his room, and saw the front door kicked down. Biggs was unconscious on the floor, the coffee table split in two.

"Biggs!" Alec called out. He knelt down next to his friend, and was glad to see he was still breathing. "Biggs, wake up," he said, shaking his shoulder. His eyes opened up, and he coughed a couple times. "What the hell happened...where's..." Alec stopped mid-sentence. "Max!" he bellowed, running towards their room. His gun was on the floor, and the window was wide open.

"Her brother came...and...I tried to fight him off," he said. "Alec...I'm so sorry,"

"Its ok," he said shortly. "I am going to go kill him," he thundered.

"Alec..."

"WHAT!?" he roared.

"We need to calm down...us being this angry isn't going to help Max..." Biggs said calmly. Alec nodded his head. They were going to need some help if they were going to find the woman he loved...


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, hope you enjoy this chapter ..._

Max struggled against the handcuff, and saw Zack's face; he had conflicting emotions. He had a feeling that maybe she wasn't brainwashed by 494 after all. She stopped struggling after a moment, "How much do you remember Zack?"

The question seemed to surprise him, "I remember a lot," he murmured.

"I don't think you do Zack-," she started, but the White walked in. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "What the hell do you want White?" she growled.

"Down kitty," he snapped irritably. "You shouldn't be going to hospitals there 452...they keep records,"

"Hey...you said that you wouldn't do anything to her," Zack said immediately standing in front of Max. White shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Of course..." he murmured. Max tried to look for something she could pick the lock on her handcuffs. "Though...we need to take her away so we can run some tests on her...find a way to reverse what 494 has done. A group of men in lab coats came in and approached the bed Max was attached to.

"I want to go with you..." Zack said, still standing protectively in front of Max.

"Like you care," she spat him. "You wouldn't let me stay where I was safe, and you brought me here," Zack looked at her a hurt expression on his face.

"She will be back to normal soon," White said. He knew that Zack would be like this...as long as he was able to confirm she was pregnant or not that was all he cared about. "It would probably be better if you stayed here, and..."

"No," Zack said with a firm shake of his head. He unlocked the handcuff, and took Max by the arm, "Come on Maxie," he murmured. She violently let out a kick towards one of the scientists, connecting with a gut. "Max...they are just-,"

"NO!" she shouted, throwing off his hand. She blurred past White, and felt a pair of cold hands wrap around her wrists.

"Now now now," Ames chided, "we can't have you running away now can we?" he said, pulling an arm behind her back.

"What do you want with me?!" she shouted.

"You'll see," he growled, dragging Max along with him. "Someone contain him," he said, waving towards Zack. "Time to see what Sandman was hiding from me..." he said, as he tossed Max into a silver room. She was forced up against the wall, and there were chains dangling down. They brought her arms up and shackled her. "Lets see...where did he hide those marks.." White mused as he shackled her to the ground as well. He grabbed the collar of her shirt, and a loud rip resounded throughout the room as her shirt was torn in two.

"HEY!" she sniped.

"Now 452...we don't want to hurt the baby now do we?" he asked as his trained eyes saw the light tattoo markings under her skin. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to memorize everything. He knew that the Clave had some sort of liquid that would bring out the liquid to normal eyes. Photographs would prove to be more helpful for him in the end. He pulled out a vial, and uncorked it. He poured the liquid onto her back, and she let out a yelp of pain. The designs became visible.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she screamed, as she saw the designs flow on to her skin. White ignored her, and tried to keep her still. She kept struggling against the shackles. Knowing that she wasn't going to stop, he let out a vicious backhand knocking her unconscious. He snapped his fingers, and instantly a guy came in with a camera. He snapped a couple dozen pictures, and tossed the camera back at the lackey. He heard a tussle and Zack stormed in.

"What the fuck happened?" he growled, roughly grabbing the keys from one of the guards and unlocked Max from the shackles. He picked her up in his arms. Her body automatically stiffened, as Zack drew her closer. He wished that he could keep her in his arms without her stiffening in his touch.

"We almost got her back to normal...calm down," Ames shot. Zack just shook his head, and headed back towards the room with a comfortable bed. He set her down gently on the bed, and sat down next to her. Was what Max was yelling at him true? Was Alec good enough for Max? He shook his head, and sighed. He knew that Max would try to escape when she woke up, so he handcuffed her once again.

"I wonder if you are right Max..." he murmured.

"Biggs I don't understand..." Alec growled as he paced around his room. "We should just go get her now,"

"We need to plan this out Alec...let me be the CO for a little bit. This way, I'll come up with a plan...and then you can unleash the anger on White," Biggs compromised. "I can find where White is...I know a couple people on the police force...and White may have been in contact with them..."

"That is going to take too long..." Alec stated immediately.

"Look Alec...go ahead and comb the streets for her. Keep your cellphone with you, and I'll call if I come up with any leads," Alec nodded his head, and started to look for his mate. After what seemed like hours his phone started to blare. "Alec...I think I might have found her..." Alec let out a sigh of relif, and suddenly he smelt Max's scent.

"I think I caught a hold of her too," he murmured.

"Wait...Alec...you might need some backup," Biggs said.

"I can't just-," he started to yell, but took a calming breath. "Alright...hurry up...I want to get her away from White and Zack," he sighed.

"I know...I'm almost there," Alec turned around and saw Biggs' van roaring up next to him. Alec let a small smile come onto his face, and hopped into the van. He was going to go get his mate back, and was going to kill anyone who got in his way.

Max let out a soft groan as she woke up. She was re-cuffed to the bed, but was glad to see that there was a blanket covering her body. She would have felt...weird if she saw Zack there with her shirt off. She looked down the tattoos cascading down her back. Zack walked back in the room with a new shirt in hand. "Thought I would bring you a new shirt," he murmured distractedly.

"Thanks," she murmured, "its not like I can put it on anyways," she shot at him.

He let out a low even sigh as he walked fully into the room. "Max..."

"No...you have no idea what the hell you are doing Zack...I need to get back to Alec...I need to get out of here.." she murmured.

"Max I can take care of-," he started.

"No...I can't let my..." she stopped speaking.

"Your what Max?" he questioned.

"My baby..." she whispered, looking down at her flat stomach, "You can't possibly let my baby get hurt could you?" Zack looked surprised; Max was pregnant? Gunshots sounded from a couple rooms across the hallway and he pulled out the key to her handcuffs.

"I am going to get you outta here," he murmured, unlocking her from the bedpost. He handed her the shirt that he had gotten for her and she pulled it on. As she inhaled through her nose, she smelt a familiar scent. "Max..." She pulled away slightly, and saw Alec and Biggs shooting up the place. She blurred past Zack, and headed for Alec.

"ALEC!" Max shouted, and he turned around.

"Biggs, lets get the hell outta here!" he shouted, as he picked Max up Bridal style. Zack started after Max, and Alec let out a kick towards Zack. His foot caught him in the gut, sending Zack flying. Max buried herself into his body as he sprinted towards Biggs' van. He didn't say anything as they ran, he just wanted to get Max far away from here. The van was already started up, and Alec placed Max gently in the van. "Max.." he breathed as the van lurched to a start.

"Alec..." she cried out, burying her body into his.

"I got you," he murmured, bringing her close. "I got you," he murmured again. He brought Max onto his lap, and sighed feeling Max safe in his arms once again. Ignoring the marks on her body, he just held tightly to his mate.

"She ok?" Biggs called out from the front seat.

"I...I...don't know..." she whispered. She pulled away slightly, to pull up on the back of her shirt and saw that the marks were fading away. "White was taking pictures of these..." Alec finally took the time to examine the black marks on her skin. They didn't look familiar at all, so that scared him. He wasn't going to let Max know that. All he knew was that he needed to take care of her now. He brought her closer to his body once again, and leaned his chin on her head.

"Whatever they are, we will worry about them later," he murmured softly into her hair.

She felt her body relax now that she was once again with her mate. His hand traveled down to her stomach, and felt his anger slowly stewing down. He smiled, his mate and their child were safe in his arms once again.

_I am not too sure about this chapter, but I hope y'all enjoyed it!_


	11. Chapter 11

Max woke up, and saw she was in an unfamiliar bed. Immediately assuming the worse she looked around, and then felt a hand go over hers. Alec was crawling into the bed with her, and instantly she felt safe again. "Alec..." she murmured, giving him a squeeze his arms enfolded around her. "Where are we?" she asked, feeling a bit antsy. He smirked, "Alec..." she murmured softly. Hearing the tone in her voice, he wiped the smirk off of his face.

"We are at a safe house remember?" he questioned running a hand through her hair. She nodded her head slowly, and he started to rub her arms. "We couldn't just go back to my apartment like we wanted to. We wanted to make sure that we weren't followed," he murmured, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Oh..." she murmured.

"You're safe," he promised, feeling her body was still tense. He tightened his arms around her, and felt her body relax. "Maxie..."

"Whats wrong Alec?" she questioned.

"I should have been home with you..." Max couldn't believe that Alec was blaming himself for her being kidnapped. "If I would have stayed home we could have prevented..."

"Alec this isn't your fault," she whispered. She reached up and placed her lips gently on his, "It isn't your fault," she murmured again against his lips.

"I...I know," he murmured reluctantly. "I can't help but feel that way.." he murmured.

"I don't blame you for this...you were making sure that I had a job...that we had a stable money flow for when we have our baby," She never seen this reluctant side of Alec before. Max felt him slowly relax as the words washed over him.

"Max..." he murmured, bringing his chin on top of her head. "I love you," he felt all the insecurity that he had held for only a few hours wash away as he felt her body against his. Not being able to touch or be around her really wound him up while he was at Jam Pony...and then finding out she was kidnapped...

"I love you too," she breathed, feeling him tightening him his arms around her. He was so glad that Max accepted and loved him. Before Max, he was just some assassin hatched in a lab. He found some sort of feelings with Rachel, but with Max...he knew that she loved him back. "How did you find me?" she questioned suddenly.

"Biggs had some sort of contact within the police station.." he murmured, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Is...Biggs doing alright?" she asked after a moment. She felt Alec nodded his head against her shoulder. "What about you?" she questioned. He kissed where he marked her, and pulled away gently.

"I'm just glad to have you back in my arms," he whispered, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Me too," she whispered, snuggling back into his body.

"I could fall asleep like this..." he murmured, bringing her close once again. She grinned, and looked at his face. "You need anything Max?" he murmured, rubbing his forehead against hers. She shook her head, and sighed. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing..." she murmured. She knew Alec didn't want to hear her worries about her brother.

"No...its not nothing," he murmured, pulling her onto a sitting position on his lap. "What is it Maxie?" he was concerned about her.

"I don't know," she murmured, not looking at his face. She felt his hand go onto her chin, and he gently brought her gaze back to his. "Alec..."

"I thought we got over this Maxie..." he breathed, giving her a light squeeze. He looked hurt that she wasn't telling him what was on her mind. "You know you can tell me anything..." she nodded her head, "please tell me what is wrong Max...maybe I can help..."

"You aren't going to want to hear it," she admitted.

"Max..." he sighed.

"I was worried about Zack..." he stiffened slightly, but nodded his head for her to continue. "White is doing something to him...to keep his mind more warped than it already is," he nodded his head. "I'm sorry,"

"Its ok...you are just worried about your brother..." he murmured, pressing his lips on her forehead. He knew that Max wouldn't ever go to Zack...they were mated, and no one was going to take that away from them.

"You're not mad?" she asked, glancing away from him.

"No Maxie...not at all," he promised.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she questioned, leaning in for a quick kiss. He grinned at her before closing the distance and placing his lips on hers.

"Feeling better?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." she whispered, looking at his tired face. "You look tired," she noted.

"Nah.." he murmured, "You should probably eat something Maxie," he advised, getting back to a sitting position. She smiled, and took his hand, "Come on..." he murmured softly, helping her stand up. "I am going to see if I can get the rest of the week off," he said to her as they went into the kitchen. Before Max could object, Alec turned to his friend who was drinking coffee. "Hey...you should probably get some sleep,"

Biggs shook his head, "If I go to sleep-,"

"I can handle it," Alec assured his friends. "Go get some rest," he said, and Biggs reluctantly nodded his head.

"Alright...wake me up if something goes wrong..." Biggs said, heading towards the spare room.

"Thanks..." Max called out to Biggs, and he gave a slight smile before walking into the bedroom. Max turned around and started to try and help Alec with dinner. He restrained her, lightly placed an hand on her arm. "Alec.." she complained.

"Max...I don't want you under any stress," he whispered, taking her in his arms once again.

"Cooking isn't stressful Alec," she murmured. "You babying me is stressing me out..." he gave Max a light pout. "That isn't going to work with me Alec..." she snapped irritably at him.

"Max..." he murmured.

"Alec..." she mocked back at him. He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"I am just worried about you and our baby," he murmured, keeping his body close to hers. His hand rested gently on her stomach, and she let out a soft sigh. "Let me take care of you," he pleaded, giving her a light squeeze.

"Ok," she broke down. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He then bent down and pulled up on her shirt lightly. She let out a laugh as she felt his lips kiss softly on her stomach.

"Daddy loves you and Mommy very much," he whispered against her still flat stomach. She smiled and he kissed back up to her lips. He smiled lightly.

"Don't think you won on this," she murmured, but he knew that she was only joking. "You are so lucky that I am not going to kick your ass,"

"Max..." he said in a condescending tone, his smirk fully placed on. "We really need to work on your obsession with my ass," he chuckled. She shook her head, and felt Alec's hand leading her towards the couch. "Now just relax..."

"I have had my full dose of relaxation for the day," she grumbled under her breath. Alec shook his head at her.

"Max..I'm just trying to take care of you...is it too much to ask to show how much I love you?" he sighed. She felt guilty then, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok..." she murmured. "I love you..." he smiled, and brushed his lips against hers.

"Love you too," he whispered.

"I'll just sit down...go work your magic," she said to him. He smiled, and Max watched as he prepared dinner. She smiled; watching Alec cook was different than when Logan had done it. He had a lot of the time forced upon her to help him with the eccentric meals. It was probably his way of trying to make her "normal". As she contemplated those thoughts she started to doze off despite the scents of whatever Alec was cooking was flowing through the room. He smiled, hoping that his mate would be happy that he made a small pizza. He smiled softly as he saw Max sleeping contently on the couch. Just as he was starting to wrap up the pizza, she stirred. He looked over at her, and walked over to her.

"Maxie...you doing ok?" she heard Alec question. She smiled and brought her gaze back up to his.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said to her mate. She saw that he had made something that she hadn't seen in a while. "Pizza?" she questioned, pushing him closer towards the still warm oven. .

"I know it doesn't have much toppings but..." Alec started. She shook her head, her stomach was grumbling. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled seeing the look on her face, and cut up a piece of pizza. "Here you go," he murmured, blowing lightly on the slice before letting Max take a bite. He looked down at her, waiting for her reaction. She kissed him on the lips, and smiled.

"I didn't know that you were such a great chef," she mumbled against his lips.

"I have my moments," he murmured back with a smile. She grabbed the slice from him, and had him take a bite. "Mmm...not bad," His grin grew, glad that Max let him take control for once. As they continued to eat, an alarm went off.

"Alec...what the hell is going on?" she questioned, as he pulled away.

"The Clave must have found us..." Alec growled, as he went towards one of the computer counsels. Biggs came out from the room, pistols on hand. He tossed Alec a gun, and started to usher Max out of the room.

"I'm fine," she snapped at him, slapping his hand out of the way.

"Max...go!" Alec called over his shoulder. She shook her head, and pushed Biggs out of the way. "Max," he started again.

"I'm not hiding again!" she shot back at him. Suddenly there was a crash where Biggs would have led Max. Alec brought Max close to him, and they hid behind a couch. "Glad I didn't listen to you or Biggs," He just hushed her, and clicked the safety off. Couldn't they just have one night to themselves without the Clave going after them? "Just stay close to me," he murmured to his mate. He wasn't going to let them kidnap Max again. She nodded her head; she was going to trust Alec with this.

Biggs ushered Max and Alec to an open part of the house. Sometimes it was better to flee than fight when they were clearly outnumbered. He pulled on a secret compartment and the floor fell down revealing stairs. "There is way too many of them to fight them off," he whispered. They flew down the steps, trying to be quiet as they could. Alec looked at Max, and saw her face was paling.

"Max..." he murmured.

"I'm fine," she said to him. He shook his head, "I am going to be fine. We just need to get home..." she whispered in a hushed tone. Alec was tempted to just bring Max fully into his arms and carry her out of there himself. He knew if he tried that, that he would really piss Max off.

"Max...you should probably take one.." Biggs offered quietly, offering another pistol to her. She shook her head immediately.

"Max, you need to realize that you are pregnant," Alec murmured, wrapping his arm around her making her stop walking. "You can't just go fighting hand to hand anymore..." She frowned, and let out a sigh.

"I...I know," she admitted. She saw Biggs offer a pistol to her again, and Max gingerly took it in her hands.

"Just stay close and you won't have to use it Max," Alec promised her. She nodded her head, and let Alec lead her towards wherever they were going. She clicked off the safety, and felt Alec suddenly drew her close to him. He nodded at Biggs who went off towards the sounds of the intruders. "He is going to close off the intruders..."

"Alec...he barely got any sleep...what if he needs help?" she questioned. She didn't want to admit that she really didn't want Alec to leave her side.

"We are going to go around the corner," he murmured, "and we'll cut off the rest of their team," he definitely had more field experience, but Max wasn't so sure of this plan of his. "Its all that we can do Max..." he whispered. She nodded her head, and they headed around the corner. He stopped her after a moment, and signaled for her to wait there.

He stealthily knocked out one of the guards, and brought him down gently as he looked for his next target. Since he and Max mated he was able to have some sort of hypersensitivity to know where she was. He knew he could use that to his advantage...if she got in trouble he would know and be able to save her. She suddenly felt someone tugging on her arm, making her drop the gun. Immediately she threw out her fist, and it connected with the assailant's nose. The guy stumbled backwards, and Max threw her foot out and it connected with his gut. He was sent flying back and he crashed into the wall with a loud thud. Max felt shock entering her system as she saw the cracks in the wall. Sure she was strong, but Manticore didn't make her that powerful did they?

Alec had already subdued the rest of the squad. "Max...are you ok?" he whispered.

"I...I don't know," she whispered.

"Did he hurt you?" he murmured, placing a hand gently on her back.

"No...I was able to fight him off," she said, bending down to pick up the pistol. He looked down at where Max had subdued the guy.

"Looks like you really kicked his ass," Alec said. He started to stir, and instantly he felt all the anger come rolling back. He grabbed the guy by the collar, and pushed him up roughly against the wall. Max took a step back in surprise. She had never seen Alec this deeply angered before. "I don't know what White wants with Max, but here's the deal," he seethed. He yanked back and slammed the guy against the wall once again, "You are going to call off the rest of this little search party of yours, and go back crawling to the Clave..."

"Why should I do that?" the guy managed to choke out.

"Because if you don't, I am going to hunt down every last one of you and kill you with my bare hands," Alec growled, tightening his grip on his neck.

He let out a strangled noise, "Ok," he gasped. Alec gripped him harder before throwing him roughly to the ground. "Call off the mission...there is no way we can get the target...we've been made,"he choked out. After one look of seeing Alec's murderous glare, the guy scrambled up to his feet, and retreated.

Alec watched as the guy sprinted for his life, and made sure to take a deep breath before turning back to Max. "Maxie..."

"I'm ok," she whispered. He hoped that he didn't scare her, and found that his worries were disarmed as she walked over to him. He wrapped an arm around her, knowing that they were not going to be able fully relax yet.

"Lets get you home," he whispered gently into her ear.

"Is home going to be safe?" she questioned in a soft voice.

"It is because I am going to stay home for a while..." he promised. "I am going to have to do some things on the side..but I am going to make sure that you are safe and comfortable," He was expecting her to get at him for suggesting to do illegal things to get money, but all she did was snuggle closer into his body. He wanted to reassure his mate that she was going to be ok, but it was time that he, Biggs, and Max got out of there...

_I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter :D_


	12. Chapter 12

Alec took a look in the rear view mirror catching that Max was asleep once again. He smiled lightly, glad Max was taking the doctor's order's seriously. He let out a chuckle, hearing his friend right next to him snoring softly. Biggs hadn't been getting the rest he deserved, and Alec felt guilty. He wanted to make sure that he thanked Biggs properly later. He smiled as they finally got into his parking space. "Hey Biggs...wake up man," Alec gently shook his friend's shoulder.

"Whassit?" he grumbled sleepily.

"We are back at my apartment...you can crash on the couch if you want..." Alec offered.

"Thanks...but I better get back to my place tomorrow," Biggs murmured sleepily. He turned around and saw Max was stirring.

"We home?" she questioned. Alec grinned at her, and nodded his head, "Good," she murmured, unbuckling her seatbelt. Alec opened up his door, and saw Max crawling out of the car. She wrapped an arm around his waist. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The threesome headed up to his room. Biggs yawned, and immediately plopped on the couch. He almost fell asleep instantly and Max turned and threw a blanket over Biggs sleeping form. Alec wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close to his body.

He brought his nose to the back of her head, and inhaled deeply. He didn't want to ever let Max go again. "Max," he sighed, rubbing his nose into her head. She turned around in his embrace, buried her head into his chest. She looked up at Alec, and he gently placed his lips on top of hers. "I'm not going to break my promise again,"

"Alec..." she murmured, "You can't protect me 24/7," she informed him. She tried to pull away slightly, but he brought her closer.

"Maxie..." he breathed, "I...just don't want to lose you," he murmured. He felt like she was the only one that loved him. If he lost her; he didn't know if he could ever go back to how he used to live. She squeezed him back, as if she could feel what he was feeling. He brought an arm under her legs, and carried her bridal style towards their room.

"You aren't going to lose me Alec," she whispered into his neck. He placed her on the bed, and gently laid on top of her. He made sure that he didn't crush her with his weight. He buried his head into her neck, and kissed the mark he had made. After a few minutes, he pulled away and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I...I know," he murmured.

"I love you Alec," she said against his lips. He grinned as she kissed him; Alec was never going to get tired of hearing that from her lips. "I love you Alec..." she whispered again wanting him to smile again. He turned them around on the bed, so she was laying against him.

"Maxie..." he whispered, "you have no idea how much I love you," he murmured back, rubbing her back with his hand. She felt her eyes drooping closed, and she looked up at Alec. "You can go back to sleep," he murmured, looking at her tired face.

"Night Alec," she murmured.

"G'nite Max," he murmured as she drifted off to sleep. He leaned down and grasped one of the sheets. He then draped it over them. He brushed a couple locks of her hair behind her ear, so he could just gaze at her face. Alec memorized every detail of her sleeping face as he continued to lean his face towards hers. He inhaled her scent in one more time, and closed his eyes falling to sleep.

Max woke up a few hours later, feeling refreshed and awake. She frowned seeing it was two in the morning. She hoped maybe grabbing a glass of milk would help calm her nerves; and if that didn't work she could always take a bath. Carefully unwrapping his arm from around her, she started to pull away. As soon as his hand was completely off of her, Alec's eyes popped open. "Whatissit?" he murmured sleepily.

She chuckled at his sleepy face, "I am just getting a glass of milk," she murmured. "Go back to sleep," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"It will be hard to go to sleep without you next to me," he mumbled.

"Come on you big baby," she teased, smacking his arm lightly. "I'll be right back,"

"M'kay," he murmured. She got up on her feet, and smiled as he turned his head towards Max's pillow. He inhaled deeply, and squeezed imagining it was her. She sneaked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. She walked back into Alec's room, and downed the glass of milk. She headed towards the bathroom after that; she didn't want to wake up Alec again. She turned on the water, and pulled her long hair back into a bun. As she poured some bubble bath mixture into the bath; she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. "Hey you..." Alec murmured into her ears.

"Alec...you should be sleeping," she whispered.

"So should you," he whispered into her ear.

"I can't...damn shark DNA," she murmured. Max turned around in his embrace, and looked up at him.

"Want some company?" he questioned, rubbing her arms with his hands. She nodded her head, and he pressed his lips lightly on hers. Max and Alec stepped into the tub, and Alec had them sit down. She leaned back into him, and sighed.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," she murmured.

"Its ok," he assured her, kissing the back of her head. "Max...you doing ok?" he questioned, noticing how silent she was.

"I don't know...I just wish I knew what White saw...I'm a little nervous..." she admitted. "I just...have a feeling it is about us..." He put a couple fingers under her chin, and placed his lips softly on hers.

"Max...whatever those tattoos mean, we don't have to worry about it now," he murmured. "If they do mean something...you know that I won't let anything hurt us," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, and she let out a sigh. Max brought her hands over Alec's, and they both laid gently on her stomach.

Alec knew that if Max continued to think of this, it was going to stress her out. He needed to change the subject. "Have you thought of any names for our baby?" he asked, rubbing her hands lightly.

"I...I haven't really been thinking...I don't know," Max stammered.

Alec let out a light chuckle, "Maxie...its ok if you haven't thought of any names yet," he murmured, lightly kissing her neck again. "I haven't thought much either..." In truth he had thought of one name for a boy. He wasn't sure how she would react if he had suggested that they should name their boy (if that is what they were having) Ben.

They sat comfortably in silence until the water started to cool down. Alec reached down and pulled out the plug, and the water started to drain. "Thanks...that was better than just sitting around restless for a few hours," she murmured, kissing him on the cheek. Soon they were out of the bathtub, and both were getting into some pajamas.

"Max I love you..." he murmured, and felt her body starting to calm down.

"I love you too," he nuzzled his head into her neck, and sighed. He reached down and pulled a sheet over them, and placed a kiss on the mark he had left on her. She felt his arm snake around her waist, and his hand rested on her stomach.

"I love you too baby," he murmured to his and Max's unnamed baby. She grinned, and for another few hours she knew that she was safe and secure in her mate's arms. She didn't have to worry about those marks at this moment and time. Alec brought her closer, and looked down at Max as she slowly fell back asleep. He knew he should probably do the same, but he was just content with watching Max sleep.

His hand continued to make small motions against her stomach. He made sure that he kept them gentle enough so it wouldn't wake up the sleeping beauty against him. Alec continued to gaze at Max; he was glad that they were together. He knew there was something about this particular X-5 that made him realize something. Before her, he just hid behind his quick wit, and not letting anyone see the true side of him. Now here they were, she was pregnant and in nine months or so she was going to give birth to their baby. He was going to be a Daddy. The thought alone used to freak him out; but now he couldn't help but feel excited.

Alec silently yawned, and closed his eyes. He inhaled his mate's scent, and fell asleep once again.

_Yeah...I know its another fluff chapter...I'll try to throw some action in the next chapter...anyways just a quick question for all you faithful reviewers...would you like me to reply to your reviews on the chapter, or just reply to them personally (or both cause I don't mind either way...) anyways, I can't wait to read your reviews :D_


	13. Chapter 13

Alec felt himself waking up, and he smiled bringing Max closer to his body. He felt her snuggle back into his body, and he looked down at her. She was still asleep, and he was able to gaze at her face. There wasn't any worries playing out on her face; she was flawless. He looked at her soft lips, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Smiling as she sighed, he gently kissed her on the lips. She opened up her eyes, and leaned into the kiss. "Morning," he mumbled lovingly against them.

"Hi," she murmured back.

"Are you ok?" he questioned, noticing her immediate silence, and she nodded her head. "Maxie," he murmured, and she looked up at him. "Its about those markings isn't it?" he whispered. She nodded her head against his shoulder, and felt his hand go up and down her arms.

"They are still they aren't they?" she murmured sadly.

"Hey..." he murmured, placing his fingers under her chin. He brought her gaze back up to his face, "Max we will figure out these marks mean...but that doesn't mean that I am not going to be happy about what is going right now.." she smiled, and thought about the baby growing inside of her. "There's your smile," Alec said, running a hand through her hair. "Maxie...we are going to be ok...you know that right?" She nodded her head once again, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I know," she mumbled against his lips. She looked at the clock, and frowned. He noticed the frown, and pressed her body closer into his.

"Max...you know that I am not going to go to work today...there is no way I am going to leave you alone again," he whispered. "I just want to be sure that you are safe...especially since Zack now knows where we live,"

"Alec..." she sighed, "I just don't think he is out to hurt me...I think it is just White doing something to his head...is there any way we can save him?" she questioned reluctantly.

"I...I don't know Max," he murmured. "We aren't even sure what the hell White did to him..." he stated. She let out a disappointed sigh, and he frowned. He didn't want to upset Max; he knew he could find a way to overwork what White did to her brother. "Maxie...don't be upset..." he whispered.

"I'm not upset..." she whispered.

"Max...I will find some way to get your brother back to normal," he promised.

"Alec..." she whispered, "Thank you..." she murmured, squeezing him tightly. He laughed softly, and squeezed back gently. "I want to help too," she said to him. He stopped mid chuckle and shook his head.

"No...absolutely not," he immediately disagreed. "Maxie, I am not going to let you put yourself in harms way,"

"Alec please don't baby me. I am only a few weeks pregnant," she shot back at him a little aggravated.

"Max, you can't just expect me not to worry about you and our unborn child," he shot back at her with as much aggravation. She pushed his arms away from her, and got out of the bed. She shook her head at him.

"You honestly think that I would do something stupid like put our kid in harms way?!" she shouted back at him. She dug through the bag OC had packed for her days and days ago. She quickly put on some clothes, and started to stalk out of the room. Not caring that he was stark naked still, he blurred over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and gently brought her back into their room.

"Max...you need to stop and think about this for a minute," he growled lowly, after seeing how much she was still struggling against his grip. "You know how you are with yourself..." he reminded her after a moment. "I practically had to force you to take your breaks even when we weren't together," she stopped struggling. "I...just..." he sighed softly. She could feel her anger slowly dissolving, but she didn't want to let him off the hook that easily.

"Alec.." she murmured, "I am not just going to shut down and just sit on my ass all day. I still need to do things; go out still..." he shook his head softly. "But...I understand where you are coming from," she admitted to him. "I will tone it down, but you can't just expect me to sit down on my ass watching some sort of Soap Operas..." he let out a throaty laugh when she made the soap opera comment.

"Maxie, believe me I know that," he murmured.

"Alec...I understand why you are overprotective, but maybe we can compromise," she offered. He turned her around so that he could look at her face. His hazel eyes twinkled with curiosity, "I still want to help...but once you feel fit that things are too rough for me...and you really have to be sure that there really is danger, you tell me...and I'll back off," He thought for a moment. "Alec...you can't just do everything by yourself..."

"Alright..." he reluctantly agreed. "but I don't want you to be anywhere near Zack right now," she whispered. "Because he is still around White...and we both know what White wants,"

"Ok," she whispered sadly.

"Max...you'll get your brother back," Alec promised placing a kiss on her lips. She finally felt the smile that she only reserved for Alec come onto her face. She felt his body relax, and she wrapped her arms around him in a light hug.

"I love you Alec," she whispered in his ear. He smiled, and pulled away gently.

"I love you too Max," he murmured, caressing her cheek lightly. "How about we get some breakfast?" he asked, wanting to put this argument behind them.

"That sounds good," she whispered. He started to pull away, but Max restrained him gently. "What...what's wrong?" he questioned.

"Well I don't mind you stark naked..." she whispered approvingly, "but I am don't think Biggs will," He smirked at her, but grabbed a pair of clean boxers and put them on. He wrapped an arm around her and led her to the small kitchen.

"Whatcha in the mood for?" he questioned.

"Not really sure Alec," she murmured.

"Cereal?" he questioned, grabbing a box. There wasn't much in the apartment at the moment, and he wouldn't be able to do much more until he went out to scavenge some more food.

"That sounds good," she murmured. "Lucky Charms Alec?" she questioned with a slight snicker.

"Hey there are good," he protested in a teasing tone. She lightly smacked his shoulder, and grabbed a couple bowls and spoons.

"Are you two just going to bicker all morning?" a grumpy voice came from the couch. Alec and Max both started to snicker as the grumpy X-5 came into the kitchen.

"Sorry Biggs," Max said, as she sat down on a chair. Alec sat down next to her, and poured some milk in the cereal.

"You got any coffee Alec?" Biggs questioned in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah in the cabinet," he said gesturing towards the one that held the coffee.

"How did you manage to get coffee?" Max whispered to him. Alec took a spoonful of cereal and put it in her mouth effectively silencing her.

"I was able to smuggle some during the last mission Wheels sent us on," he replied. She smiled and put a kiss on his cheek. "Biggs...you can take some if you want," he offered, as he took another bite of cereal.

"Alec...this must have been really hard to come by," Biggs said reluctantly.

"I can get some more later," Alec assured his friend. "Its the least I can do for all the help you have given us..." Max nodded her head in agreement.

"Well..thank you," Biggs said as he went back to making coffee. Alec laid a hand on Max's shoulder, and she leaned back into him. Max felt that for some odd reason her mate was insecure about something. She pulled his hand away for a moment, and gently sat down on his lap. She gently pulled on his hand, and he smiled wrapping his arm around her.

"Hey you," he joked lightly, "how am I supposed to eat with you in my lap?" he teased.

She chuckled softly, "Like this," she took the spoon out of her bowl, and scooped up his last bit of cereal and put it in his mouth. She leaned her head on Alec's shoulder, and lightly inhaled in his scent.

"Are you ok?" he murmured into her hair.

"Yeah," she whispered softly. "Are you?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm fine," he murmured, "why do you ask?" he whispered, rubbing her arm gently. Biggs noticed that they were kind of having a private conversation. He went back towards the living room, and turned on the TV.

"I...I don't know," she mumbled. Alec took a lock of her hair, and started to twirl it between his thumb and finger.

"Maxie," he murmured. He wondered if she was still kind of feeling awkward about them being mated; he had thought she had accepted that. "What's bothering you?" he questioned, running a hand through her soft locks.

"I don't know," she mumbled again. "I just...Alec...I feel like you are feeling insecure about something," she admitted reluctantly.

"Ah," he murmured, not expecting that answer. "Max," he opened up his mouth to try and assure her that nothing was wrong. If he did that though, he would feel terrible about lying to his mate. "I...I am just worried about what will happen if Zack gets back to "normal"...he may try and..." Max silenced him by placing her lips on his.

"As nervous as I was about us in the beginning," she murmured, running a hand through his dark blond hair. "I am not going anywhere," she promised. Alec brought his other arm around her, embracing her tightly. "Alec I love you," she whispered.

"Max," he whispered.

"Alec...you are the most caring, loving, and protective person I have ever met..." she murmured, interrupting him. He brought her closer, and just held her tightly.

"Thank you," he breathed against her ear, never feeling so loved.

"Wish I saw it sooner," she murmured, turning her gaze away from him. He placed a hand on her cheek, and his thumb stroked it.

"Maxie...thats in the past now," he reminded her, "we just have to focus on our future," he told her. He held her close for a bit, and brushed his lips across her forehead. Trying to lighten the mood, Alec wisecracked, "So in that list of things why didn't you include hot, or incredibly sexy?" he said with a smirk. She let out a laugh, and Alec smiled glad that brought a smile to her face.

"You are such an ass," she murmured, playfully swatting his arm. "And I don't have an obsession with it," she said before Alec could make any wisecracks.

"Don't deny that you love it," he said, lightly tickling her ribs.

"Alec!" she protested through her giggles. "Stop it!"

"I didn't know you were so ticklish," he commented, refusing to stop tickling her. "Now come on admit it," he demanded as her laughs grew louder. They teetered to the floor, but Alec made sure they landed on top of his body before once again flipping over and ticking her once more.

"Alright, alright I admit it!" she managed to giggle an answer. Alec's fingers stopped tickling her ribs, and he rested his forehead against hers. Her giggles died down, and she smiled at him. "I love you Alec," she murmured.

"Love you too," he murmured. He rubbed his nose against hers, and they stayed like that on the floor for a few minutes. Alec finally noticed that they were on the floor, and he gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry Max," he murmured, pulling her up to her feet.

"What for?" she questioned, brushing her hair off of her shoulder. "Its alright," she assured him.

"You guys done being all lovey dovey?" Biggs asked walking into the room.

"What's going on?" Max noticed the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Jobless once again," he griped.

"Maybe we can find him a place at Jam Pony," Max said. "I mean...in a while I am not going to be able to deliver any packages at all.." she murmured.

"I can probably get Normal to get you spot...and you would have a sector pass too," Alec murmured. "It would be a better thank you than just giving you some coffee," he said to his friend.

"Well..." Biggs stammered not expecting that at all. "Yeah...ok, thanks,"

"No problem, we owe you big," Alec said to him.

A couple days later Max was back at Jam Pony once again. She could feel Alec's eyes on her from across the room, and felt Original Cindy pull her back into reality. "Boo, what is going on?" she questioned.

"Nothing..." Max murmured distractedly. "Alec is worried about me..."

"That's a good thing Max," OC told her. "I know that Logan was worried about things, but he never took your well being into account..." Max nodded her head in agreement. Max started to notice that Normal was being a lot nicer to her. She hadn't been expecting that from Normal; in fact she had been expecting the exact opposite coming from him.

"He has been really good to me," Max said with a pleased smile. "I don't know what I would do without him right now," she admitted, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I'm glad that you and your boy are happy," OC told her friend. She looked over at Alec who was currently helping Biggs with the regular routine there.

"Hey Missy Miss!" Normal called out. Max turned to him, "Hot run?" he offered, in a totally un-like Normal fashion. It was just a small package and Max smiled at him.

"Sure," she called out. He threw it towards her and she caught it with one hand. She looked towards Alec, and he smiled at her. As he approached her another package came at his direction.

"Look...those are going to be the most expensive runs I got on schedule today," he said in a hushed tone when Max and Alec were close enough.

"Not that we aren't grateful..." Max started, "but why are you doing this for us?"

"Because I can," he clipped, but both Max and Alec knew better. "Now Bip bip bip back to work!" he subtly winked at the pair before going back to his duties.

"What was that about?" OC asked.

"You heard Normal...bip bip bip," Max said with an exaggerated eye roll. OC took a look at the small package in Max's hands.

"Well...that is on the way towards the one Normal just gave me a bit ago," she murmured. She knew she was going to have get Max to spill about what that was about with Normal. Alec took a look at the package in his hand and frowned. He wasn't so comfortable leaving Max alone, and it clearly shone on his face.

"It'll only be for a bit," Max said, biting her bottom lip gently.

"Max..." he said, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"It'll be ok Alec," she murmured, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Maybe I should see if Sketchy wants to take this one-," he started.

"Alec...I'll be fine...sides its not like I'm completely alone, OC is going to be there," she reminded him. "You know White won't try anything if I am in a crowd of people," Alec reluctantly nodded his head, and let her go.

"Lets hurry this up," he said impatiently. He was already in the process of just hopping onto his motorcycle and just speeding over to where he needed to deliver his package.

"What's Hot Boy's problem?" OC questioned as they left Jam Pony.

"He is really worried that White will find some way to kidnap me again if he isn't there to protect me," Max explained. She wasn't sure she should tell her friend what happened while she was supposed to be recuperating. Zack hadn't been around, but that still didn't stop Alec's worrying for his mate.

"What would he need to protect you from?" OC questioned, now a little worried.

"Zack..."

"I thought he wasn't going to be a problem anymore," she prompted, wanting Max to say more.

"Never mind about Zack," Max said, "I just want get this over with," she murmured. OC raised an eyebrow but didn't press it any further.

"Aiight," she murmured. Max and OC had been acting a little weird around each other since Max said that she was going to move out. OC knew that was a smart move on her part, but she was going to miss her friend when she finally moved out.

"Cindy...is something wrong?" Max questioned as they continued to bike around the city.

"Ah...it ain't anything Boo," OC assured her.

"Well...me and Alec have been wanting to ask you something," Max started.

"Go ahead, shoot," she said.

"Me and Alec were wondering if maybe...when the time comes, do you think you could be our kid's godmother?"

"Of course..." OC said with a grin. "I'd be honored,"

"Good," Max said, glad to see a smile on her friends face. Soon they had to separate ways for their deliveries and OC seemed reluctant to leave. "I'll be fine OC," Max sighed. "God I hate that everyone is treating me differently,"

"I'm sorry Max, but it isn't like we are doing this on purpose," OC informed her.

"Alright...I'll see you back at Jam Pony..." OC reluctantly went the opposite direction, and Max headed towards her destination. Her whole body tensed up; she felt someone was watching her. Still she was able to make her delivery so she tried to ignore the feeling that someone was watching her.

Max unconsciously made sure that her barcode was covered, and she brought her jacket closer to her body. She heard a pair of footsteps heading towards her., and she turned around angrily. She was prepared to give whoever was bothering her the royal bitching of their lives but stopped when she saw it was Zack. "Max...wait," he started as he saw her turn away.

"How do I know that White isn't having you tracked...I'm in danger being around you," she shot at him. After seeing his eyes cloud with hurt, she felt bad. After all she still cared about him as a brother; maybe he was starting to remember what truly happened.

"Max...I am just trying to figure out what is going on..." he said in an honest voice. He was so frustrated. Ames wasn't telling him the whole story, and here he was fighting with Max again. She frowned, and resisted the urge to run away again. "Max...I keep getting this feeling that 494-,"

"His name is Alec," Max snapped at him. She took a deep breath; sh knew that Zack wasn't intentionally insulting her mate. "And he has the best thing in my life since I destroyed Manitcore..." There was no way that she would have been able to survive without Alec being there. Of course at the time she only thought of him as her major pain in the ass, but now she knew better.

"Max...he's brainwashing you," he murmured, but now he was uncertain. She shook her head, but Zack still didn't want to believe it.

"No...Zack, that is what White is doing to you," she sighed, rubbing her hand tiredly over her face.

"White-,"

"Zack...he is after me. He wants to kill me," Max said. "Zack please believe me..." she said to her brother-like figure. "Alec isn't the one you should hate...Ames White is...he is out to kill us," she whispered in a desperate voice. Zack let out a low even sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. "Zack...please don't go back...let me and Alec help you..."

"Max..." he sighed deeply.

"No...I am not going to let you leave again..." Zack smiled at that note, glad she didn't want him to go. He pulled Max in for a hug. She accepted it once again fooled into thinking that he would embrace his love for her as a sibling would. His hands started to rub up and down her back, and she started to pull away. "Zack...we aren't like that,"

"I'm sor-," he started to apologize.

"Keep your hands off of her," Alec's voice came out from nowhere. Max felt relief flood through her system as she heard his voice wash over her. She felt Alec's hand wrap around her own and tugged her away from him.

"Alec...wait..."Max murmured after seeing the heated glare seething from his eyes. He tore his gaze away from Zack, and softened it to hear Max out for a moment. "White is brainwashing him...we need to take this chance...I can't lose my brother again," Alec knew how bad it killed her inside to watch Zack taken away by some strangers that Logan knew. He let his body relax, but he still pulled Max further away from Zack. Alec knew he was probably going to hear hell from Max about being possessive of her, but that wasn't worrying him now.

"Alright," he agreed, bringing her close against him.

"Look...I got to go back-," Zack started. "I won't let him brainwash me again," he promised, "but I got to keep up pretenses..." he said.

"Don't let him get to you Zack.." Max whispered.

"I won't Maxie..I'll come into contact with you soon," he promised with a wink. "Give me a chance to redeem myself ok?" Max nodded her head, and watched as he left. She felt herself relax as Alec embraced her. She looked up at him, and saw his jaw was lightly set.

"Alec..." she murmured, bringing her arms around his neck.

"I wasn't looking for him.." she murmured.

"I know..." he whispered.

"What's wrong then?" she asked, her fingers going lightly over his barcode.

"Nothing...lets just get out of here," he murmured, tugging on her hand gently.

"Ok.." she whispered, letting him lead her back towards Jam Pony. She would figure out if something was bothering him or not on the way back.

_This is a longer chapter than normal..here is to my belated post of this chapter...hopefully you will enjoy it..._


	14. Chapter 14

"I hate being here," Max grumbled, and felt Alec's arm wrap around her shoulders. She leaned into his warm body, and felt a hand go through her hair. "I really hate being here," she said again.

"I know you do," he murmured softly into her ear. "I don't like them either," he informed his mate. They were waiting in the hospital for Max's appointment. Lucky for them the doctor that helped them before when Max was in there was willing to see them again. "But don't you want to know the gender of our baby?" he questioned. She nodded her head, "It will be ok Max," he murmured, giving her a squeeze.

"Alec...how are you so calm?" she questioned, as he pulled her closer.

"I am not calm Max...I am nervous just like you," he admitted. "I am just excited; we get to see our baby today,"

"Its kinda unreal huh?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah..." he agreed.

"You ok?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah..." he said, placing a kiss on her lips. Truth was, he was kind of excited to see their baby. "A little better than ok actually," he admitted. They sat in silence for a moment, and Alec's hand traveled down to her stomach. "Who woulda thought we would be here?" he thought aloud.

Max let out a chuckle, "OC did," she said.

"Really?" Alec questioned, intrigued.

"Yeah...she always seemed to think that we would get together eventually," Max said to him.

"She totally said I told you so didn't she?" he questioned with a slight chuckle. Max swatted his arm gently, and felt relaxed once again.

"Max, Alec," Doctor Mulwray came up next to them with a smile on his face, "you ready to come in?" he questioned. They both stood up, and Alec secured his arm around her shoulders, physically reassuring her that everything was going to be ok. "You two nervous?"

"Nah," Alec said, a cocky grin in place. "We are doing great,"Max just nodded her head, and felt Alec tighten his arm around her.

"You...you didn't tell Logan that we would be here did you?" Max questioned reluctantly.

"No...I didn't want you to have any more stress than you need to have," he assured his patient. Alec grinned; he definitely liked this doctor.

"Good," Alec said, "We don't got anything to worry about Maxie," he breathed against her ear. She nodded her head, and the doctor led her to an empty room. She hopped up onto the bed and Alec pulled a chair next to her. "It's ok," he murmured, taking her hand in his.

"We will get the tech in here to do the ultrasound in a moment," Dr. Mulwray said to the couple.

"Ok," Max murmured with a small nod. She started to fidget on the bed, and Alec chuckled. "What...I can't stand staying still in one of these places,"

"I...I know," he whispered. Max stopped fidgeting and looked at him. "Psy-Ops...they made me hate any place that had doctors in it..." This was the most he had shown about what Manticore had done to him. Max's hand went onto Alec's face, and he nuzzled his head into her hand.

"Alec..." she murmured.

"I don't want to talk about it," he whispered, "not right now...this is supposed to be a happy moment for us," he said, lightly placing his hand on top of hers. He moved her hand from his cheek to his lips. She nodded her head, and squeezed his hand. She decided to heed what Alec wanted this time, but mention this to him when they got back to their apartment. The tech walked into the room, and he squeezed her hand.

"Alright...Miss Guevara, you ready for your ultrasound?" Max nodded her head, "alright I need you to lift your shirt up a little bit. Max did as she was told, and her small bump showed. "This gel is going to be a little cold," she warned. Max nodded her head, and shivered as the cold gel went onto her stomach. "This is the camera," she explained as she placed the device on the gel on her stomach. Alec squeezed her hand, and watched the screen come to life. "Here we are..." she said. She gestured towards the computer screen, "well lookie here," Max and Alec took a look at the screen. "It looks like..." she brushed her fingers over two parts of the picture, "looks like you are expecting twins,"

"Tw-twi-twins?" Max stuttered. She looked over towards Alec, not sure what to expect from her mate. What she saw made her smile. Alec had a loving and proud look in his eyes.

"Yep twins..." she said, "looks like a boy and a girl..." she informed them. Alec gently kissed Max on the lips.

"Maxie..." he mumbled against her lips. He looked so happy, and that made Max grin. The tech printed out a picture for them, and handed it to Max. "There's our babies," he murmured, moving his lips from hers and up to her ear.

She smiled, and snuggled into his side. She was a little worried about the finance situation they were going to be in, but she decided to just enjoy this moment with her mate. The tech took a cloth and wiped Max's stomach clean. "You two are ready to go whenever you are ready," she said, giving them some privacy.

"You ok Max?" he breathed, pulling her onto his lap.

"Yeah..." she murmured. "Just a little shocked, but happy," she assured him.

"Good," he murmured, placing a small kiss on her lips. "Because I am really happy too," he openly admitted to his mate. "You ready to go back home?" he questioned, softly brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"That sounds really good," she breathed. He brushed her hair from her shoulder, and kissed her neck gently.

"Lets go home," he murmured against her neck. She nodded her head, and got off his lap. "I love you Max," he breathed, as they headed to the parking lot. "Are you sure that you are ok with riding the bike?" he murmured. She didn't mind when the rode there, but he didn't want her to accidentally let go.

"I thought it was my job to worry about every little thing," Max joked lightly.

He smirked lightly, and hopped onto the motorcycle. Max swung her leg over and embraced Alec tightly. "Maxie...do you want Biggs to come pick us up? I can come get the bike later," he whispered after noting how tight she was holding him. His hands trailed on top of hers, and squeezed them.

"You think I can't handle it?" she teased. Alec gave her a helmet, and she put it on. He started up the bike, and headed back for their apartment. Normal had been giving Max and Alec more time off. He had Alec do a little more work every once in a while to make up for the lost time. He also promised that when Max wasn't physically able to deliver packages anymore, that there would be a desk job there for her. It was still a stable job, so Max was extremely grateful. Although there was a lot of good to muse about, she was still worried about Zack and the invisible markings on her skin.

Before she knew it, they were at the apartment, and Alec noticed she was zoning out again. "Maxie..." he murmured, and she shook her head to clear it. He was off of the bike already and was currently facing her. "You ok?" he murmured, placing a hand tenderly on her face.

"Yeah..." she said distractedly.

"Max..." he said in a knowing voice. She shook her head, not really in a mood to talk with him about it. "You know that I have been working my hardest on trying to find your brother right?" he asked, as if he read her mind.

"Yeah...I know," she whispered. "But I shouldn't be asking that of you much longer," she whispered. "Zack can take care of himself...I'm sorry that I made you do that," she whispered, tears suddenly entering her eyes. Alec's eyes widened in surprise. Why was she crying...and it wasn't like they taught how to comfort people in Manticore. He decided to just go with his instincts, and pulled his mate close to his body. She cried into his shoulder, and felt her body shudder.

"Hey...hey..." he murmured, rubbing her back with his hands. "Maxie...don't cry," he pleaded, kissing her hair. She let out a shuddering sigh, and finally calmed down. "What brought that on?" he questioned as she pulled away slightly.

"I don't know...I am guessing it is the stupid hormones," she murmured, giving him a grateful squeeze.

"Alright...lets get you inside," he murmured, seeing the clouds above were storming. Max nodded her head, and leaned her head on his shoulder as they headed inside. "Max..." he murmured, "do you still want me to look for Zack?" he questioned. She shook her head, and placed a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

"Its ok..." she whispered, "Zack doesn't need anyone to watch him. He will come back when he it is safe to go,"

"Good," he murmured, "I missed waking up with ya," he admitted. He had still been getting up early, and since Max became pregnant she had been sleeping a solid eight hours a night. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"So..." she started, knowing that it was going to be one thing that was going to bother her. None of them made enough money to hardly support themselves, never mind two other little babies. "How are we going to get enough money to support us?" she questioned.

"We'll find a way Max...may have to do a couple burglary jobs, but we will be great," he promised her, running his hand through her hair. Max squeezed him gently, and saw he was smiling. He brought her into the apartment, and she headed towards the refrigerator. "Whatcha doing?" he questioned, smile in his voice.

"I'm hungry," Max grumbled, throwing the door open. "Your kids are going to make me fat," she grunted as she tore apart his refrigerator. He gently pulled her away from the refrigerator.

"What do you want to eat Maxie?" he questioned. He took a look at the handle of the refrigerator, and saw an imprint of Max's hand on it.

"I can get it myself," she rebutted.

"Well...not without destroying everything..." he said motioning to the door handle.

"Alec...I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Its ok Max," he said with a soft chuckle. "Now...is there anything specific you want to eat?" he asked, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

She knew that Alec didn't have what she was craving, "Whatever you make is fine with me," she said.

"Good...now go sit down," she turned around and felt his hand smack her bottom playfully.

"And you say I have an obsession with your ass," she joked, throwing a look over her shoulder.

"You are obsessed with it," he teased back. Max smiled, and took a seat on the couch. She turned on the TV, and tried to ignore the growling coming from her stomach. She didn't notice the time fly by, and started when she felt Alec sit down next to her. She grinned, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hungry still?" he questioned. She nodded her head, and saw that he had a huge plate full of food. She looked up at him, a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah..." she managed to control herself, and eat slowly. "Thank you Alec..." she said, cuddling into his body.

"Your welcome..." he whispered, rubbing her back with his hand. He looked down at Max and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and brought her fully into his arms. He walked into their room, and placed her on the bed. He tucked her in, and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room. Just as he was about to head into the kitchen, he heard a knocking at the door. He went over to the door and opened it. Zack was there on the other side.

"Is Max here?" he questioned.

"She is sleeping..." Alec said shortly. He moved out of the way to let Zack in.

"Well...I was able to grab some files that White had written up about Max...and the markings on her skin..." Alec gingerly took the file and opened it up...

_I wasn't so sure about this chapter...but I hope you enjoyed it :D_


	15. Chapter 15

Alec closed the file, and looked at Zack. "How did you get a hold of these?" he questioned. He knew Max wasn't so sure if she could trust Zack in this mind frame, he knew that he couldn't.

"It was easy enough," Zack said in a vague voice.

"That isn't going to cut it," he shot back. "I don't want anyone else chasing after her," he growled at the other X-5.

"I wasn't able to translate all of it; otherwise it would been too suspicious," Zack shot back just as angrily. "I am not stupid, and I know how to cover my tracks," he growled. Unbeknown to the two males, Max had woken up amongst their fighting. She crawled out of bed, and saw them glaring each other down.

"Alec...Zack..." Max murmured, brushing her hair off her shoulder. Both started for her, but after receiving a glare from Alec, he backed off. Max walked over to Alec, and saw he was holding a file. "What's that?" she asked, gently trying to take away the file from him.

"It is a file that I managed to steal from White," Zack started to explain. "I tried to decipher it, but before I could get it all done..." Max nodded her head, and felt Alec reluctantly hand over the file. "It said something about your twins..." she felt the color drain for her face. "Maxie-," he started.

"Don't call me that," she shot at him. She didn't mind Alec saying it anymore, but coming from Zack...it bothered her now. "And these marks shouldn't mean anything at all...whoever put them on my already fucked up body was clearly insane," she said, sidling closer to Alec. She saw Zack run a hand through his hair, and sighed softly through his nose. "Look I appreciate this Zack, but frankly the longer you stay with White, the more susceptible you are going to be to his crazy ideas,"

"Look...Max as crazy as White is I don't think you should just throw the possibility that there might be some merit-,"

"Zack.." Max sighed.

"If you aren't going to stop badgering her, I am going to have to ask you to leave," Alec growled.

"Alec...its ok," she murmured, running her hand lightly on his bar code. He took a calming breath, and looked down at the file. He felt her grasp for his hand, and he wished there was a way he could calm her down. "Alec...you are in here...so is Zack..."

"Max," Alec murmured, as she tightened her hold on his hand. "Maxie," he murmured, leading her over to the couch.

"Max...you ok?" Zack asked in a concerned voice.

"I am just dandy," Max said sarcastically. Alec sat down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her. "Why does this have to happen now?"

"It doesn't really say much Maxie," she felt Alec whisper in her ear. He made a shushing noise, and Zack couldn't help feel a shot of jealousy shoot through his veins as he saw Alec comfort Max. "It is ok Max..." he whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well...I think I better head off," Zack said suddenly.

"Fine..." Alec murmured.

"Zack wait," Max started.

"No I got to get back," Zack said shortly. "I'll be back soon," he said, "try not to worry about that ok?" Zack questioned, gesturing towards the file. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised once again. She nodded her head, pressing her head into her mate's shoulder. He really didn't want to go back to White; he wanted to try and make things right with Max. All he knew with relationships was to run; to run far away.

"Max?" she felt Alec murmur in her ear. She felt warmth wash over her as he brought her onto his lap. She didn't need to say anything; she was just glad to feel Alec's bulk around her. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, and Max let out a sigh.

"Do you think any of this has any truth?" she asked, throwing the file on the coffee table in front of them. He shrugged his shoulders, and continued to kiss her neck. She placed a hand on her bump, and Alec's hand covered hers. Alec didn't have to say anything, just him holding her was enough for her. She snuggled closer into his body, and turned around in his embrace. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you Max," Alec whispered.

"I love you too Alec," she murmured, giving him a squeeze.

"Come on I think that we need to get out of here for a while," he whispered into her ear.

"Alec..." she started not too sure.

"It will be fun..." he whispered, "but if you don't want to, we can stay in," he murmured, kissing the top of her forehead. She knew it had been a while since he was able to go out and relax and have fun.

"Yeah..we can go down to Crash," Max murmured. "We can probably meet up with OC and Sketchy," she said with a smile.

"You sure you are ok going to Crash?" he questioned. She nodded her head, and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled, and they got off the couch. Alec assumed that she would want to take her baby down for a ride, but was surprised when she hopped on the back of his bike. "Woulda thought that you were sick of riding bitch,"

"Well..." she started teasingly. He pulled her onto the bike with a smirk and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He grinned and kickstarted the bike up. They got to the bar in minutes, and Alec wrapped his arm around Max's waist as they entered Crash.

"Remember, no alcohol," he whispered in her ear.

"I know that," she said with an eye roll. He smirked at her, and saw Sketchy and OC come up to them. "Boos!" OC enfolded both of them into a hug.

"Hey Preggo," Sketchy said after OC pulled away. He placed a hand a hand on her stomach and Max raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah...sorry," he whispered, pulling his hand away. "Hey Alec, how about a game of pool?" he questioned.

"Alright," he said with a grin. He placed a kiss on Max's lips, and placed a hand lovingly on her stomach. "If you get tired, lemme know and we can go home ok?" he murmured against her lips.

"Ok," she whispered, hugging him lightly. "Have fun," she said, pulling away. He grinned, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You too," he murmured, before heading towards the pool table.

"I'll buy the first round," Max said, heading towards the bartender. "Two Pitchers!" Max called out, and after receiving a glare from OC, "And a mineral water," Max added. OC took the pitchers, and Max took the bottle of mineral water. She sat down next to OC and frowned as she saw her friend take a swig of beer. She felt a pang of jealousy go through her.

"I'm sorry Boo," OC apologized.

"Its ok," she grumbled, taking a sip from the bottle. She reached inside of her pocket, and fished out the picture of the ultrasound. "Wanna see the babies?" Max asked.

"Babies?" OC asked in a surprised voice. "As in..."

"Twins," Max elaborated, handing OC the picture. "The tech thought it was a boy and a girl,"

"Oh Max..." she said looking at the picture of the developing babies. "You and Alec are going to have your hands full,"

Max couldn't even begin to imagine two little toddlers blurring around their tiny apartment. "Max..." OC said.

"I'm sorry," Max said shaking her head.

"You doing alright boo?" Cindy questioned.

"Yeah..." she said, taking a sip of her mineral water. She took a look at Alec and saw him having fun playing pool. Once again, he was beating Sketchy at the game. Max let out a chuckle, and she saw Alec wink at her. "So...is Normal threatening to fire me again?"

"No...he grumbles every once in a while, but I think it just him trying to be his old self," OC said with a smirk. "Besides, despite how much we rip on the white boy, he ain't about to fire someone who's pregnant. Sides boo, you know Hot boy wouldn't let that happen to ya,"

"Talking about me are you?" Alec's voice rumbled. Max let out a laugh as she felt Alec's lips tickle her neck. She turned around and saw a huge smirk on Alec's face.

"Sketchy lost didn't he?" Max questioned, and Alec just answered by placing a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah..." he admitted, "he didn't lose much," he whispered in her ear. "Max...did you buy the first round of drinks?" he questioned. She waved the mineral water and nodded her head. He looked at the two pitchers of beer.

"Is that a problem?" she questioned as she saw OC and Sketchy already guzzling the beer.

"No," he murmured, "You sure you are ok being here?" he asked, slightly feeling guilt enter his system. She gently pulled Alec away from OC and Sketchy's ear shot.

"Yeah why?" Max asked, pressing her body into his. He wrapped his arms around her, and inhaled her scent.

"I just don't want you to be bored..." he murmured.

"I'm having fun.." she promised. He grinned, feeling his guilt fly out of his system.

"Good," he murmured. They went back to the table, and Alec had her sit on his lap. "There we go," he smirked taking a swig of beer. He felt very content right now, holding his mate in his arms and being with his friends. Before he could fully comfortable, he saw OC's face cloud with a weird emotion.

OC kept her face downcast, and was hoping the person that was looking around. Alec and Max could both feel the tension radiating off of Sketchy and Cindy. "What's wrong OC?" Max questioned.

"Don't look now, but Logan is here," OC whispered softly. Alec really didn't care that Logan was here; no one was taking Max away from him. She didn't want to deal with him anymore, so why was he bothering? He felt her stiffen slightly, and he kissed her barcode. That made her relax, and she snuggled closer to him.

"Wonder what he wants," Max murmured.

"Who cares?" Alec whispered, rubbing her stomach. Max laced her fingers within his, and heard footsteps approaching them. "Logan...what the hell do you want?" Alec asked, not bothering to look at the bothersome normal.

"I kinda wanted to talk to Max," he said stiffly.

"Logan, whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of Alec," she shot, also not looking at him.

"Max-,"

"What?" she shot looking at him.

"I found the cure," he said in a soft voice.

"That's great Logan," she said. She was happy that he found it, but was he really that dense? Did he really think she would leave Alec on a dime like that to go be with him? He looked surprised not to hear the enthusiasm that he was expecting. "Is that all?" she questioned.

"Is that all?" he mimicked back. "Max this is a great thing," he said, taking a step closer to the couple. Alec brought Max closer to him; silently letting him know that Max was his.

"Sure, it is...but we are kinda hanging out right now. Can we wait till later to talk about this?" Max asked, finally looking at him.

"Max..." Logan started again.

"Not now Logan," Max sighed.

"She has made herself pretty clear," Alec said, swiveling his gaze towards him. Max felt his body tense beneath her, and she bit her lip gently. She didn't want a scene here...things were just getting good, and back to normal. Logan just had to come back and ruin it.

"Logan...maybe you should just leave them alone," she said, her buzz now killed.

"This is a public place, I can stay if I want," Logan groused.

"Well, then you can go hang out over there," Alec said pointing to a different part of the bar. Logan sighed, and trudged off. He expected Max to smack him for being so possessive again. She just smiled softly, and placed a kiss on his lips. He grinned, and nuzzled her neck lovingly. _Mine_, he thought as pleasure coursed through his body.

"That was awkward," Sketchy said. Max looked at their friend and saw that he had been tossing drinks back.

"Yeah...whatever," Max murmured. "Alec..." she whispered.

"You want to go?" he breathed, moving his head up from her neck. She looked at Sketchy and OC, and sighed. She didn't want to go, but she had the feeling that Logan would be pestering them every few minutes if they stayed.

"Yeah...sorry guys," she apologized.

"Its ok Boo, see you at work tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Definitely," Max promised, "Let's bounce," Max murmured.

"Well...we can if you want to," Alec said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Your mind is always in the gutter," she teased as they headed towards the exit.

"You like my mind that way," he said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He was glad that they were just hanging out, and that he had successfully got her mind off of the file Zack brought. "C'mon lets go home," he whispered.

_Sorry it took me so long to update, my muse just refused to work with me on this fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it...wasn't so sure about but whatever...just wing it like normal_


	16. Chapter 16

_To all my faithful reviewers...I am so sorry it has taken me forever to post some new chapters, but because of some family issues, I haven't been able to write at all..._

_Anyways to the more positive part, I really hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

Alec stirred, and heard something in the bathroom. He darted to the space next to him, expecting Max to be sleeping soundly next to him. He silently creeped out of the bed, and looked towards the bathroom. He felt Max's presence in their and saw Max's head hovering over the toilet. He opened up the door fully, and sat down right behind her. Alec brushed his hands through her hair and held it back just in case she threw up again. He saw her knuckles whitening on the toilet bowl, but her body slowly started to relax.

Max leaned back into her mate, and sighed. He cradled her in his arms, but didn't say anything. She took a couple deep breaths, and let out a low even sigh. She felt herself being slowly lifted to her feet, but she still melded herself to Alec. "You ok Maxie?" he questioned, scared for the babies growing inside her.

"It's just a normal part of pregnancy," she whispered. She vaguely remembered watching some sort of TV show that explained that. Alec still felt a pang of guilt; he didn't want Max to go through this. All he knew in the breeding program was sex her up, and then go back to doing missions. She brought her arms around him, and looked up at his face. She nuzzled her head into his neck.

"Max...I'm so sorry," he murmured, turning his gaze away from her.

"Alec..." he pulled away slightly. He led her over to the sink and grabbed a washcloth. He ran it under some cool water. He wrung the cloth out and started to wipe Max's face. She brought a hand to stop his, and he looked at her. "Alec, this isn't your fault," she whispered, flushing the toilet. He felt so guilty; he had no idea how much this would entail from her.

He walked out of the room, and Max let out a sigh. She went over to the sink, and quickly brushed her teeth. She walked out the bathroom, and went towards where Alec was. He handed her a glass of water, and she took a sip. She set it down on the table, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm ok," she whispered, rubbing her head against his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Alec...please don't blame yourself for what happened,"

"Maxie," he murmured, running a hand through her hair.

"Its ok," she assured him. She went up to her tip toes, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't seem so sure still, but he tried to ignore the feelings of guilt he was having. He smiled a small smile.

"Lets get you back to bed," he murmured gently. She nodded her head, and let Alec lead her back to their bed. She laid down on the bed, and patted the empty spot next to her. He smiled sleepily, and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her against him once again, instantly calmed him down.

"Love you," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Love you too," he said, his voice brightening. Before Alec knew it, Max was once again sound asleep against him. He smiled down at the woman in his arms, and brushed his lips against her forehead. One of his hands traveled down to her stomach and it seemed to be growing by the day. He smirked to himself, knowing Max was going to be pissed seeing how much weight she gains. His thoughts started to drift towards their growing twins inside of her. He knew in his mind that he wanted to name the boy Benjamin, in honor towards Ben. He hoped that when he asked Max how she felt about the name, that she would approve. She unconsciously tightened her arms around him, and his smile widened. His eyes started to droop, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He brought Max closer to him before falling asleep himself.

Alec woke up, and looked to Max who was still sleeping peacefully curled against him still. He lightly brushed a couple strands of hair from her face. He heard her change in breathing, and knew she was awake. He ran a hand up and down her arm, and she snuggled into him. "Hey," she mumbled into his chest.

"Hey you..." he murmured with a smile. "Feeling ok?" he questioned, running a hand through her dark brown locks.

She crawled up to his lips and placed a small kiss on them. "I'm fine..." she ran a hand down his arms, and grabbed one of his hands. She brought it to her stomach, "Babies are doing good too," she mumbled against his lips.

He didn't even realize that his body was tense until it relaxed. Her hand went onto his face, and he nuzzled into her hand. "Alec...you are worrying too much," she murmured.

"I don't think I am..." he whispered. "I think it is just one of those Alpha male type things..." he mumbled.

"I guess so," she murmured.

Not wanting the tension between them, he moved to his side, gently stroking her cheek. "How about we go grab a bite to eat?" he questioned softly.

"That sounds really good," she admitted. They got out from the bed, and a phone started to ring. "What's that?" she questioned.

"What, you never heard my house phone before?" he questioned with a smirk. He walked over to it, and answered with a quick, "Hello?"

"Golden Boy," Normal's voice appeared on the line. "You and Missy Miss doing ok?" he questioned with general concern. Alec's eyes went over towards the clock and he winced. They were so late for work.

"I'm sorry Normal...I totally lost track of time," Alec mumbled. "I'll be right in...I don't thin Max is going to come in..."

"Why not?" she demanded lightly. She overheard the conversation.

"Max..." he started.

"I'm-," Max suddenly didn't feel so well. She felt a wave of nausea hit her, and she jogged towards the bathroom.

"Oh god..." Alec murmured, following after her. "Normal I'll give you a call when I am heading in," he said, hanging up the phone. "Maxie..." he whispered, pulling her hair back from the toilet bowl. He used his other hand to rub her back. Calming noises came from deep in his throat, and Max let out a mangled sigh. "Max...I'm so sorry..."

"Its ok," she whispered, leaning back into him. "Your children really don't want me upset from the looks of it," she murmured, lightly rubbing her stomach. "I really don't want to be left alone Alec," she whispered, tears coming from her eyes suddenly. Alec gathered her in his arms, and placed kisses on her forehead, nose and lips.

He made a shushing noise and whispered, "Its ok...once you feel up to it we'll head to work ok?" he murmured, not wanting to upset her any more than he already had. She nodded her head, and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I hate these stupid emotions..." she whispered into his shoulder.

"I know..." he said guiltily.

"Alec...its not your fault, stop thinking that," she sobbed.

"Ok..." he whispered. When her emotions finally got under control she pulled away slightly.

"Sorry, I hate not being able to control myself," she murmured. Knowing that she wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm he just helped her up to her feet.

"You sure you want to go to work still?" he asked in a soft voice.

"If you are going to go to work, than I am going...I just don't want to be alone," she couldn't stand the thought of being alone right now.

"Ok..." he murmured, "but I am getting Normal to get us on the same runs ok?" he questioned softly. She nodded her head with a smile, and embraced him tightly. He let out a laugh, and squeezed back gently. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah..." she whispered. "I am just hoping my morning sickness doesn't strike any time soon," she whispered softly. Alec nodded his head, and put a kiss on her lips.

"Go get ready for work, and I'll make us a quickie breakfast," he said with a grin. He immediately started to cook before Max even left. Breakfast burritos it is, he thought with a grin. Making sure not to put anything spicy in the burritos he cooked them to perfection. Max walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Alec...it smells so good in here," she whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. He blurred past her and got dressed in a hurry.

"I'm glad...hopefully you will like them," he said with a cheeky grin. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and leaned against him. He smirked when he saw a playful look in her eyes. She pressed her lips against his, and he tightened his arms around her. He reluctantly pulled away, "Maxie...unless you want to miss work..." he whispered, lightly peppering her neck with kisses.

"Just had to get the fun out of it," she said with a pout.

"Sorry Maxie..." he whispered, running a hand softly through her hair. "You ready to go?" he questioned gently. She nodded her head, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good..." he murmured, as they left the house.

_I had to do some fluff, it is something nice to get out...anyways, I hope you enjoy it :)_


End file.
